Vampire Prince
by BlackWolf2Dragoon
Summary: Adopted from mpires dominate human kind, they plan to take human kind down from the top of the food chain, but the Prince of Vampires makes a deal. If somebody could give him a certain human, he will cease the war. Canon, slight Darkward DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

Ok, let's get a few things straight here.

**The main plot belongs to SamuraiPixie13, I'm just changing a few things.**

She wanted to discontinue this story and because I loved the main plot so much... I asked if it could be possible for me to be able to revive this piece of work... she agreed and 'lo and behold, here it is!

Be aware, I don't update regularly, I update when I can and when I think it's good enough to be put up. I don't rush writing and let's be honest, I don't want to send something that looks like a piece of shit, you wouldn't appreciate shit, I don't either, personally, so please be patient with this and you will get your just rewards.

Be aware that I have changed the vampires slightly, because let's be honest, Steph Meyer's are quite... wimpy xD you'll see!

Now, I'm Team Edward! Cheers and all! I hate Jacob and I am not going to be pleasant to him in this, I want to give him my little torture *evil smile* so yeah... Jacob fans, go away! Unless you want to see your "precious Jacob" run over by a lawnmower, **GO AWAY!**

I say again.

**JACOB FANS, GO AWAY UNLESS YOU WANT HIM RUN OVER BY A LAWNMOWER (HE WILL GET IT ANYWAY! xD)**

Now, please, enjoy! Obviously, no I'm not Steph Meyer, I don't own a Cadillac nor any sparkling vampires. I don't actually own a lawnmower to run Jacob over, that's my dad's.**  
**

* * *

Prologue

I sat, curled into a little ball of flannel in the middle of his king-sized bed, feeling frightened and lost. It's not that I was going to back down on this, as a princess, it's her duty, after all, to marry a prince and produce a new generation. But for heavens sakes I was a human and he was a vampire, this was ludicrous. If it wasn't for his threat against my race I probably wouldn't be here.

"Isabella?" I looked up to see the beautiful vampire standing at the edge of the bed, and I couldn't help the tears. Quickly I averted my gaze to the comforter. "Am I that hideous to look at?" He asked in an almost teasing manner.

"No." I replied back, so softly, I doubt he had heard me. Suddenly a cool hand touched my exposed skin and I couldn't help the flinch. Taking an unsteady breath, I closed my eyes and tried to tune myself out of this nightmare, which I couldn't seem to wake from.

"Isabella, don't be afraid." His voice came from right next to me. My eyes flung open, but as I tried to move away I found that my body had became paralyzed.

"I'm sorry, really sorry. Please forgive me." The words poured out from my mouth before I could stop them and the tears had returned "I'm sorry." Those two words became an indecipherable chant as my sobs took over all speech.

I had no idea when through out the previous five minutes it had happened, but I somehow found myself leaning against the vampire's chest with his arms wrapped around me. I looked up as he looked down. Golden eyes caught with my own chocolate brown.

"Are you going to be okay now?" His words were kind, as if he understood my feelings perfectly. I nodded and on impulse laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about this," I began hoarsely. A cool hand started rubbing my back in a soothing motion "I-I let my fear take over my rational thinking, please forgive my behaviour." I said feeling ashamed.

"You are a virgin, correct?" I blushed several different colours, but nodded none-the-less "Then it is normal for such behaviour. Do not apologize." He chatted a little more after that and I replied back, and for a while the atmosphere was light and easy. Finally there was nothing left to say and we fell silent.

I watched the fire in the hearth dance on its logs and little by little I became a little more relaxed.

"Isabella…"

"Bella." I corrected absently. His arms tightened around my small form and I actually found that I no longer feared his touch. "It's just Bella." I sighed closing my eyes softly.

"Do you know why I chose you?" He asked. I had no idea what brought this up but I just went with it, I shook my head silently. "Because you are my soul-mate." I felt my eyes widen remarkably. "Bella I want you, so much. Forever, I want you to be mine."

"I'm scared." I whispered when I felt a pair of lips touch the soft skin of my throat.

"I know Bella, I know." He murmured against my skin, then moved away from my neck and simply rested his head on top of mine "I'll be gentle." I shivered in his embrace; I knew that I had to do this but god it was going to be hard "Bella, lay down for me." He said moving away from me. "Please." Edward added.

I complied with his request and lay back against the mattress, and then closed my eyes as I waited for the real nightmare to begin. I felt the soft mattress give underneath a second weight and I froze "Bella, please open your eyes for me." His breath splayed out across my face in a sweet fog. Slowly I blinked open my eyes.

"Edward…" His golden ember eyes stopped my speech, and it was then that I realized that was the first time I had spoke his name.

"Bella, you are not ready yet. Correct?" I could feel the tears of relief flowing down my face.

"I'm sorry, but no." I muttered into the now silent room. A smile crossed his features as he leaned down and captured my lips with his in a chaste kiss.

Then all too soon, it was over "Very well then, I can wait for whenever you are ready." I couldn't believe that a vampire could be so caring.

"Thank you." Was all I could say. Edward pressed his lips to mine once more before moving to the side and cuddling in next to me.

"Bella?"

"Hn?" His arm snaked its way around my waist, and his nose found my neck as he continued.

"I love you." I had known this vampire prince for a total of one month, and already I knew that I would be happy, and that I may, perhaps had already loved him before I knew him.

"I… love you too." I replied with a smile that he couldn't see. I didn't think I would ever smile after I became this vampire's wife, but how could one not when they had mistakenly found the one that could very well be their soul-mate?

That night I fell asleep in his arms, knowing that I was safe and in the hands of someone who loves and respects my feelings.

* * *

Now, I know this is short, but please be aware that I write more then 5,000 words per chapter. I wanted to keep this the same because I liked it, but from here on, the updated chapters are my own keeping with the main plot Samurai Pixie supplied.

I hope you enjoyed this and I will look forward to writing more for this story =3 I may take forever to update, I'm sorry for that, but I will get it done even if it kills me xD Review please, I'm not a mind reading vampire, though I wish lmao.


	2. Claimed, Kidnapped, Mated

Yes, I updated in a month, for me, that's fast. I was on holiday for 2 weeks of this month, I wrote down this chapter BY HAND, ON A PIECE OF PAPER WITH A PEN (which soon kinda blew ink everywhere because of the heat xD) but it was rubbish on paper, so I changed a lot, enough for it to take as long as a regular writing piece.

This ended up longer then I intended... oops. Without the author notes, it comes up to about 7,656 words. That's a lot to write, at least it's longer then the prologue. Now, this was all written by myself, the original author wrote something else, about her being kidnapped whilst at home, in this situation... not quite, you'll see.

Now, Jacob is a friend of Bella's but not as close as in New Moon, that was just completely blown out of preportion and completely FUCKING STUPID! At least in the movie, it was a shit movie breaking the point of the storyline, a monkey with a peanut brain could tell Jacob was in love with Bella, yet she's not meant to find out until Eclipse and Bella NEVER, EVER, FUCKING EVER said she loved Jacob in New Moon. At least, not that I know of. E1 YOU DISGRACE ME WITH YOUR SHIT NEW MOON MOVIE, DO NOT PULL THAT SHIT IN BREAKING DAWN, EVER. Eclipse was good, Eclipse was awsome and they still made Jacob less an asshole then he is in the book, nevertheless, I hate him as much as I did then. The book is the real deal, not the freaking movie.

I'm going to try not to use OC's, I hate them unless necessary. So, if any characters you don't know, they're probably from The Second Short Life of Bree Tanner, I understand some people aren't bothering to read it because of no BellaxEdward and ABSOLUTE NO JACOB (FUCK YEAH) but I rather liked the vampire lifestyle she told of, it was violent, no mistake... just like we expect vampires to be ^^ but still, creepy shit dudes.

Without further ado, read onwards, my friends!

* * *

Claimed, Kidnapped, Mated

"Jake, let's go, it's getting late!" Pulling Jacob out would be useless at any rate. _Fucking stupid wolf build. _It was 10pm, wasn't really late for a girl to be out in the streets in the middle of spring, I realise that, but in our state of Washington and perhaps other states out here in America, night is the translation of 'wake up time for the monsters'.

Our world just isn't as innocent or safe as we picture or hope it to be. Granted, we have a hundred dozen rapists out there, gangsters killing each other left and right and terrorists trying to take over the world, but there was something out there that makes them look like Disney characters.

Jacob, the tall heavily tanned boy with short cut dark hair appeared human. A teenager human who went through nonexistent growth spurts is an imagine he gives out... but his true form, he was a shifter. He could turn into a wolf after going through a violent but quick change; I've been able to witness it before when the time had called for it. Nobody should be within a few meters of a shifter when it changes, unless you wanted to either die or have a lot of scars to show of your mistake. Jacob tells me to call him a werewolf, but I refuse to. Since the changing under a full moon types of werewolves do exist, Jacob remains the substitute, not the original, nor does his pack.

"Yeah Bella, whatever, what got your panties in a twist?" That was Jacob's reply. I rolled my eyes but refused to answer. I refused to tell him my stomach was doing nervous twists nor was I going to tell him I felt eyes boring into my head. I searched around but found nothing. _You're paranoid; it's good to be that but turn it down a few notches, will you? You're acting like a burglar! _I couldn't help it, couldn't Jacob feel the anxiety? The charge in the air? _Clearly not. _

The streets were pretty much abandoned with the exception of a few passing groups of people. Nobody walked around at night by themselves anymore, not that bringing friends out would really make a difference to your defence against the monsters.

Ever since the existence of the monsters were revealed to us by the wolves, with proof with the public death of a certain monster, whom the pack claimed was keeping many humans locked in a basement somewhere most likely and feeding off them slowly, tormenting them. Since then, everybody was scared to be alone and the activity of those monsters brought up near enough doubled, even tripled, then previously.

"Jacob, its late and shifter or not, you alone aren't strong enough to take down even a single one of _them._"

"Quit worrying, Bells. No bloodsucker, is gonna get even a mile close to ya!" Yet again, the roll of the eyes. The stupid puppy always was way too arrogant to really be any good at what he should be doing. I never asked for him to follow me like a puppy, that was my father's, Charlie Swan, doing.

To clarify, I didn't _hate _Jacob, I merely found him irritating. He was manipulative, arrogant and way too clingy. He constantly tries to ask me out, even as I explained to him that I only saw him as a brother. The sole reason of my heightened irritance towards him is the fact that this is the third time this week I have needed to stay late at the library to finish off school work and Jake, of course, had to attend to every single one. He would not shut up. It was an understatement to say that I hated babysitting as much as I hated being baby sat.

"So Bella, still undecided?" For crying out loud, he had the ego the size of an elephant, it being so large he couldn't take no for an answer.

"Jacob, how many times must I tell you my answer before it gets stuck into your head?" Could this guy never mind his own business? I tried my best to ignore Jacob, but in doing that, I got the strange sense of being pulled in the direction of the trees. What would bring such a reaction? _You're seriously insane if you think you're going into those bushes, girl! _My subconscious actually does come in handy sometimes. That pull is awfully strong though... maybe I should just go check... _Are you REALLY trying to prove you need to go to a Mental Asylum? _Maybe not.

"C'mon Bella," Jacob's voice brought me back to reality. "don't be like that, I know you feel a connection too." Jake was pushing it... now he was even pouting! Would he ever grow up?

I shook my head, but before I could answer verbally, Jake turned angry. An angry shifter was not a nice shifter; in fact you should do your best to keep away from an angry shifter. He grabbed my arm then pulled my body against his; I couldn't do a thing about it. I may as well have been pulling a statue off my arm, no exaggeration.

"Jacob, stop!" It was useless, like telling a wolf to not eat the sheep. Jake moved to kiss me, _oh God, why do you do this? _

A sudden snarl that sounded like a lion warning off an intruder off its territory sounded through the bushes. _The pull... _That was enough to stop Jacob in his tracks.

Good news; Jacob didn't kiss me; I didn't have to struggle or get blue lips.

Bad news; the source of the snarl was the very thing that we are now taught to keep away from.

I looked in the direction, now feeling the pull becoming stronger and stronger the closer I got to looking at the creature, until I was pretty sure I was having eye contact with it, because the pull felt like I was being sucked in and I wasn't protesting against it at all. _What's wrong with me? _The creature right there was something I was meant to be avoiding.

"Bloodsuckers!" A vampire. Jacob, in turn, snarled and, before I was given the chance to run far enough, he shifted. I was too close, I was in trouble.

It hurt... I was not going to lie, it hurt... like a right bitch. Jacob tried to push me back, but he was way too slow. He had already begun to change when he pushed me, his claws slashing through my arms in the process of pushing me back. I cried out, before I fell on the floor, clutching my arm. I was lucky I wasn't ripped to pieces, why didn't Jacob run? Why didn't he do as trained? Did it even matter? He wasn't going to be able to beat a century old vampire anyway; he hasn't even been a shifter for 3 years yet.

Jacob, having noticed his mistake, turned to try to help. I shifted away at the same time the snarl that sounded earlier came back with even more force then the first one.

That was when it attacked.

It didn't attack me, the helpless, bleeding human left on the floor, ripe for the picking... no, it attacked Jacob.

I wouldn't laugh if you told me vampires move fast as lightning, because in all honesty, they sure as hell seemed to! This vampire certainly did. He moved as fast as lightning, striking Jacob in the side, almost too fast to see. I didn't get a good look at the vampire, he moved that fast. The sound that came from the pair colliding was like a wrecking ball hitting home to a... well, home. Now, my dad would have to be near deaf not to hear this, something I was in one way looking forward to and another, not so. I'd be out of danger, but I'd get one hell of a rant and the whole "oh my God, you just saw a vampire" episode.

Jacob was caught unaware, he was paying too much attention to myself and I hadn't even had chance to tell him to look behind him, before he was hit with a wrecking ball. I tried scrambling to my feet, but balance was not in my good books. I ended back on my feet again and a white light hit my vision for a moment due to the pain in my arm. I bit my lip... hard, bleeding from there again. _Tempt the vampire a bit more, why don't you? _Tempted is not the word I would describe this vampire. I was already losing enough blood from my arm, I just prayed that I wouldn't pass out, that would not help my case right now.

All I could do was watch as the vampire grabbed Jacob by the scruff of his neck and threw him down onto the road, breaking the tarmac. I was thankful that traffic was something in the past at night; people didn't even chance it in cars. I wondered once if a vampire could even be hurt by a car crash, probably not.

I gave it another go to stand up, but my arm slipped and yet again, white covered my vision a moment along with real bad pain. Like a needle stabbing in my arm, only a numb person could resist gasping, so that's what I did, I gasped.

That was enough to gain the vampire's attention; he turned towards me and looked me right in the eyes. _Holy mother of fucking shit! _He was _beautiful. _I had never called anyone beautiful before, but there was just no better word to describe him. He had bronze hair that shined in the light of the sidewalk, perfectly curved jaw, fine cheek bones but his eyes, despite being red, they were intense. Their expression confused me, however. He wasn't looking at me with hunger, he was looking... worried. What had ever brought such an emotion from a heartless monster? Vampires ate humans, well fed from them but you get the gist, so why would he care that I was getting closer to passing out? And the pull... _the pull..._stronger then ever, I was almost lifted to my feet to go towards those eyes, those intense _eyes! _

Just at that moment, Jacob made a move. With the vampire preoccupied, he couldn't have chosen a better moment. The spell was broken and I blinked. I saw just in time that the vampire, like he had read Jacob's mind, had grabbed his jaw's and was pushing him back like he was wrestling a bear. How did I let that happen? I let the vampire hypnotize me! I know that vampires were capable of such a thing, but I never pictured myself as being one of those girls who would fall for the pretty eyes... I guess I underestimated the vampire's powers. I had thought, after learning he was a vampire, that hypnotism would be much more difficult for the vampire to perform, because you are just so scared, knowing what he is, but it didn't seem to be for him. Why? Is this what that pull was telling me? This vampire was something special... but why, how? What does it have to do with me?

Jacob wasn't doing so well, just like I knew he wasn't, and within seconds, the vampire had kicked Jacob hard enough in the ribs for a rather loud crack to be sounded through the air. Jacob howled in pain whilst I whimpered in fear. The vampire so easily just kicked Jacob to render him useless; it would take so much less to kill me. _Don't think that way, if the vampire wanted you dead he would've killed you already! _The vampire, still unsatisfied with Jacob's condition, grabbed him by the neck and twisted, another loud crack sounding in the air. I couldn't help a gasp of horror. _Jacob... Jacob is... _I looked closer, his chest was moving up and down rapidly, getting air in his body. He's alive, hurt, but alive.

It took me a few seconds to realize the vampire had materialized besides me and I let out a scream. He didn't hesitate to cover my mouth with a hand, but he was being careful not to break my jaw. It would be so easy for him to do that, but he doesn't.

He hushed in my ear. "Shh, it's ok; I'm not going to hurt you." _Holy... does he have to have a voice that sounds like sex? _Of course, this vampire was trying to hypnotize me, using his voice and damn good looks and sexy eyes- _ok, let's stop there. _Of course I wasn't sure to really believe him; he did just beat my friend up right in front of me to a pulp. A friend who was about three times stronger then me, I note.

He removed his hand and it was then again I decided to yell out, calling for help. "There's a vampire! Please, God, somebody help!" That was about all I got out before the vampire covered my mouth again.

"_Please _shut up! I don't want to hurt you." I still didn't believe his sexy voice, must not let hypnotism stop me. I struggled, it was useless but in my panic, I didn't know what else to do! The vampire growled and held on tighter to me, his free arm wrapped around my waist and his legs tangled with my own to keep them from kicking. "Sit still, or do you _want _me to bite?" Now his voice sounded strained, like he was trying to keep control. _Oh right... _I had forgotten from my studies that if a vampire should get this close to you, maybe keeping still was better, it makes them not have as much fun since they can't really lose themselves in the bloodlust until the blood hits them... but a struggling prey brings out the excitement.

I sat still and the vampire breathed a sigh of relief. Relief? Is this vampire doing drugs or something? Was a vampire even able to digest drugs? He got close to my ear and I stiffened a minute but forced myself to relax.

"Thank you, now I'm going to move my hand. Can you keep quiet and not scream?" It was tempting to tell him to bugger off, but I nodded, unable to stay anything else. He let go of my mouth and I kept it shut, trying to hide the fact that I was bleeding from there. Maybe not much, but you didn't need to bleed much to provoke a vampire. The vampire looked down at my top and smirked. _Shiiiiiit, there goes my hated thoughts towards him, how the fuck does he do that? _

"You know, those don't really work." He smirked and brought the hand that once held my mouth shut and brought out the cross necklace I wore. _Well, shit. _I wasn't sure if it worked or not, but since I needed a God to believe in, I brought it anyway.

"It was more a souvenir then wearing it for protection, but I thought about bringing it just in case, either for good luck or praying I get left alone." The vampire's smile faded and he appeared crestfallen, obviously having figured my comment was directing to him and all his kind, but mostly to him.

"Well, I suppose I can understand that... and I guess I deserve that too." I snorted, was he kidding? He killed people, well killed some of my species and he expected me to be nice to him right away?

He then looked down at my arm, which was still very much bleeding, although not as bad as earlier. The vampire then scowled, muttered something about a damned mutt before he looked at me again. I just looked at him, confused.

"Can you try to keep quiet? This is going to hurt, but I'll try not to let it."He wasn't going to... surely.

"You're not going to suck my blood, are you? I wouldn't recommend it unless you want more of those werewolves after you."

"I won't, trust me." Like I could trust a vampire. "Please." _On second thought. _I nodded but kept silent with my mouth still bleeding and all. The copper taste was making me feel sick.

The vampire smiled a genuine smile, again sending my inside lady parts on haywire, before he looked down at my wounds. He used his hands to bring the two parts of skin that had been sliced apart from Jacob's claws together and lowered down. I was expecting him to suck, but he didn't, he licked instead. What the devil was he doing? He didn't even seem fazed from the taste of blood, although it took him a second to get adjusted, and he didn't stop until he covered the whole of the wound. It stung, but not so bad like the actual clawing had.

"Watch." I didn't want to watch, I hadn't, but with a request like that, it couldn't go ignored. I took a look at my arm and gasped. I was looking at a healing arm. _I was actually watching it heal! _Vampire venom heals wounds? Who would've ever thought that? If any doctor found out about that, he would be constantly asking for vampire spit. _Lovely thought. _

I looked at my doctor and saw him smirking, he was enjoying my awe'd face. It seems he likes to impress people, not quite so strange for a vampire; I wouldn't jump the chance to show off my powers to people who were willing to watch. Not that the circus life would be for me, but you get my drift. I gave him a playful glare, but he saw right through it and chuckled. His laugh was like bells chiming. _I thought you said you weren't going to let him seduce you; you're doing a right shit job right now. _Right... yes, refuse seduction, must remember.

"So... vampire venom heals, huh?" I hadn't meant for that to come out, but it was there anyway.

The vampire smiled. "It's not something we really show off... I don't think any of us appreciate humans wanting to test on us for our venom." He looked back down at my arm; the scars of where Jacob had slashed me were still evident. _Jacob! _I had almost forgotten about him!

"Jacob!" I turned to look at Jacob, but the vampire grabbed my chin and pulled me back. I just hate being weak and useless.

"Don't look at him, he hurt you, or don't you remember that part?" I was not about to let this vampire push me about, but it's not like I could do anything about it. I moved my head to get out of his grip, but he held on tight. That brought about my panic which should've hit a long time ago.

"Don't please... it was an accident." I said in a whisper, if I kept down maybe he would notice I wanted him gone. Most likely not, he was a vampire after all.

The vampire sighed and let go of my chin. "I'm not going to hurt you, ok? I'm... no, I'm not sorry for what I did."

I looked up, shocked. "So it's true, you really are heartless monsters. How could you do that to him and not be sorry!"

The vampire shot me an annoyed glare and I flinched under its gaze, vampires were scary when they wanted to be. "He hurt you, you wouldn't have done anything about it, so I did. You should be grateful."

"You make it sound so reasonable, but there's nothing reasonable in beating people up! I wouldn't tell Char-" I almost let my father's name slip out, but I couldn't tell the vampire about him, best not to give him another motive.

The vampire sighed again before he stood up and changed how he sat; now sitting cross-legged. "To a vampire, it depends on the situation. Now, for a _Quileute-" _He spat the name out like it was some disease. "to be harming _my mate, _now that was just asking to be killed." Wait... what did he say?

"Your what?"

The vampire hesitated before he turned towards me, his knee touching mine. "You're probably wondering why I haven't already... _bitten_ you, aren't you?" I nodded, unable to reply vocally. "Well... it's because I can't, I simply can't and nobody else will either, nobody will ever hurt you again." He then took hold of my hand and brought me to his chest, I didn't fight. It was useless either way. _Holy cow!_ Just touching this vampire set an electric current going through me, it was like a wire just reconnected and a whole circuit is now throbbing alive and aware. It was all thanks to this vampire; it was like he was a part of me.

"Oh Isabella, I've been searching for you for many decades. I was even heading down towards depression because of my failure... but now I've found you, I finally found you, my Isabella, my mate." He sounded beyond relieved; he sounded more like a man who had found water having been stuck in the desert for days on end. He then hugged me tighter to him, electricity running even more freely through my body. To top it off, he even rested his head on mine, sniffing my hair. _That's... normal, sure, very normal. _He was acting like it was normal anyway; I didn't even know his name!

I was just about to ask his name, a note to avoid him of course, when he suddenly jerked away from me, right after the sound of a bullet hitting a rock sounded. I ducked down, only a human would've used that, vampires and shifters detest the use of weapons, especially ones like guns.

"Hey, keep away from her, Parasite!" That was my father, Charlie! I looked at the vampire first, but of course, there wasn't a single mark on _him, _the same couldn't be said for his attire. He had pretty much worn dark clothing to hide in the shadows, a dark cloak with black jeans and he had even worn gloves, black gloves of course. Now though, there was a hole on his chest where the bullet had hit him, he'd have to sew that back up.

The vampire chanced getting closer to me, crouching low stopping Charlie from being able to hit without the chance of hitting me, he would never take that chance. "I'll be back, Isabella, but it's safer you stay, for now. Goodbye, my love, until we meet again." He turned and ran, quicker then I could blink. There were sudden barks and I turned to see a few members of the Quileute had gathered, about 3 of them. I looked to see Jacob was still out cold and the smaller wolf; I remembered his name being Quil, picked Jacob up and ran off. The other two, Sam and Paul, snarled and took off after the vampire.

"Bella!" I looked back to see Charlie coming towards me, helping me stand up. "Are you alright?"

I managed a weak smile, although I was trembling slightly from the experience. Now that the vampire was away, the hypnotism wasn't working and I was close to full blown freaking out.

"I'm fine, Dad, he didn't hurt me." I told the truth, he really didn't hurt me. If anything, he did the exact opposite. "He actually helped me, weird as that sounds."

Charlie looked confused and didn't seem to believe me, I didn't blame him. "He what?"

"He helped me... Jacob changed too close to me and caught my arm. Vampires have healing powers, Dad! I never knew that before." Charlie still had a look of disbelief. "He was licking my arm and when I looked down, Isaw my wounds heal, _I actually saw my wounds heal!_"

"Fascinating." I turned to see a doctor heading towards us. I wasn't surprised that Charlie called one, just in case I didn't come back in one piece, I expect. The doctor smiled. "Hello, Bella. I'm Dr Gerandy, are you feeling any pain?" When I thought about it, my arm did sting a little, but that was from the effect of healing quickly, skin always irritates when healing.

"Just my arm, like it's got pins and needles. That vampire healed my arm with his saliva, it was unbelievable to watch."

Dr Gerandy seemed to take me seriously. "That explains how one of our doctors was able to cure patients quicker then others, then."

I blinked. "Pardon?"

The doctor sighed. "One of our doctors was voted the best doctor in the hospital, he was really good, he could heal even the near dead patients. Some doctors had gotten jealous of him, but every lady seemed to love him. He was the best thing that happened to our hospital; he gave us a great reputation and worked harder then any other doctor. But when the existence of vampires became public he... disappeared." The clues and the fact he disappeared probably clued in to the doctors that he was a vampire. "He was a good man, I didn't see the bad in vampires when I thought about him, he had to be one, no doubt the evidence was there, but he could never hurt a fly. The idea of him being a vicious monster just... doesn't exist when he's involved."

"So... you believe there are good vampires out there?"

The doctor smiled grimly. "The vampires that were once kind are probably hostile now, thanks to our reactions to knowing their existence. The doctor had a whole family, his family had disappeared soon after, people had seen the children of the family run, but the doctor and his wife were never seen again. The children escaped without them, to meet up again or to run for their lives, I'm not sure." When the doctor put it like he had, I felt sorry for the vampire family. I never knew vampires were able to even choose to change their lifestyle, if they didn't live off people's blood, what did they live off? "I'll mention one thing; whilst the shifters keep telling us that vampires are evil with red eyes... the family had yellow eyes." Yellow eyes? Jacob had never told me about the yellow eyed family of vampires, I guess I'd have to find out myself.

"Who was the doctor?" My dad asked Dr Gerandy, curious and tense.

"His name was Dr Carlisle Cullen. A good man, a good vampire, he and his family would be the only kind I would see not be killed, no matter their species."

"You would let him and his family run free?" Charlie certainly was surprised.

"Yes, I would, without a second thought. His family were good mannered, good behaviour and I would never wish a bad thing on their cause." Dr Carlisle Cullen must've really been a great vampire hypnotist to be able to have another doctor envying him, we didn't even know if Carlisle was even alive anymore. It seemed unlikely for him. But this made me think, the way he described Carlisle reminded me of the vampire that came to see me today. The only problem was he was acting like I was his lover, his life, but Carlisle already had a wife, he sounded like a person who would never betray his wife.

"Did you catch sight of the vampire that..." I couldn't say 'attacked me' because he never did.

Dr Gerandy shook his head. "Not closely, but it wasn't Carlisle, the size wasn't right, but I didn't catch his face, with little light." I nodded, so it wasn't Carlisle, I wonder who it was.

"Bella, did you want to go home whilst I sort this out with the shifters? I'd feel better if you were safe with your mother." I nodded, agreeing. I thanked Dr Gerandy and he gave me his number in case I got anything more on the vampire.

"I'm interested in finding out about this vampire, if he's as nice as you've described, or at least he didn't eat you, I'd like to find someone again like Carlisle Cullen." He had said. He was practically worshipping Carlisle, what made him so great? The only clue I had was that he had run away or disappeared right when vampires' existence was made public. That made him a vampire, he didn't drink human blood, his eyes were yellow, he had a wife and a family. That's all I knew, his surname was also Cullen.

...

I arrived home and it took me a total of 35 minutes before I could really get to my room for research.

My mother was nothing short of an overprotective grandmother. If I had to sum up the conversation arriving home, in a nutshell, it'd be like this:

"Oh my god, Bella, baby!"

"You almost got eaten by a vampire!"

"Are you sure you aren't hurt anywhere, you don't need to go to hospital?"

"Did Jacob look hot whilst fighting the big bad vampire?"

"Mom! I'm fine, he didn't hurt me, actually Jacob did more damage then the vampire."

"Jacob did?"

"Phased when I was too close, vampire spit can actually heal, a miracle at that point."

"Wait, the vampire licked your arm like a dog? Ewww, didn't you find that a bit disgusting?"

"Didn't think because I was too busy watching my wounds heal."

"That's so weird, you should tell the doctors about that, they'd love to use that to help people."

"Yeah maybe, I just want to go to my room right now, I'm pretty tired from the whole experience."

"Oh, of course baby, I'll let you know when the news comes on."

That was pretty much in a nutshell, the rest was basically Renee having a fit about the vampire. She even asked if he was hot, my answer to that was a blush and the whole 'didn't really take any notice' thing, but that's about the only lie I told. I was a terrible liar and you wouldn't even need a lie detector to tell when I was lying and when I was not.

After I had gone upstairs, I picked up a book nearby that told me pretty much everything about a vampire, except how to kill one, if that is even possible, of course. It was called 'Facts on Vampire Life and Behaviour.' It was by a person called Jasper Whitlock. Last I had google'd that name and looked it up, it told me Jasper Whitlock was once a soldier in Texas during the Civil War there, but he died in around the 1800s. If that was true, that'd make him over 200 years old! A vampire, no doubt. A vampire who writes about his own species, strangely.

I check on the glossary and see the many chapters he had written. Stuff such as 'Vampire eyes', 'The differences between human and animal drinkers', 'Vampire covens or families', even the one I was looking for, 'Vampire mating'. I turned to the page quickly and read what was written.

_Once a human is turned into a vampire, their personalities, likes and dislikes are frozen and remain that way, never changing or moving forward. But some people wonder if that ever changes, there is but one way. Vampire mating. It can sometimes be complicating, only to those who haven't experienced it once already. Vampire mating is instant and involuntary, not every vampire mates in his or her lifetime, but many do end up searching for centuries just to find their other half. Many vampires dub this, 'finding their one true love' or even simply 'their other half'._

_When a vampire does claim a mate, it is for life. A vampire would never think twice to reject any other advancing males or females. His or her mate becomes their circle, their reason for being and they would do anything to keep their mate happy, even if it results themselves being unhappy._

_Vampires are very possessive about their mates and this can often cause arguments, along with sometimes quite vicious intimate moments. Despite this, newly mated vampires should not be left alone for longer then 10 hours nor over the distance of 30 miles, as newly mated vampires are doubled, sometimes even tripled more possessive of their mates then older mated pairs._

It did sound quite confusing, sometimes even scary, but the worst was yet to even come.

_Should they be separated for a long amount of time, both mates could react in different ways, neither are good. Some would become more aggressive and even violent, others pleading and begging, heading to depression._

_Should it become even worse and one of the mate dies, leaving the other behind, that remaining vampire will go insane. Suicidal vampires are not uncommon amongst losing their mates and are constantly in pain. If their mate was killed, the remaining vampire will hunt down and kill the murderer in the most painful way possible, before he or she leaves to kill himself or herself._

_Vampire mating, however, is often found to be the greatest thing that has ever happened to the pair that mate, it's not uncommon to have the pair commit themselves physically to claim each other as mates. It may take several years for newly mated vampires to calm down from their sexual hormones and often disappear together for weeks at a time, if they belong in a coven or family._

There was a notice in red at the bottom which stood out, nobody would miss it. I didn't want to pass reading if it was in red, that showed a warning.

_Note; if a vampire mates on a human, advise the human to never run away. Do not struggle, do not hide and do not fight. The best that the human can hope for is that the vampire both keeps you human and listens to you or that he or she changes you if the vampire insists on having a physical relationship. Vampires and humans should never, under any circumstances, have a physical relationship unless they are fully prepared. A vampire and a human is riskier for both then for normal vampire and human relationships._

_A vampire will use any technique to keep his or her mate from getting away and will not hesitate to use blackmail or even kill the human's family or friends if they attempt to help the human escape._

I felt my face getting pale, the vampire had claimed I was his mate, he wasn't joking. There was no way he could be, if what is said in the book is true. I was never going to be free of him; I wasn't going to get away from him.

"Bella! The news is on!" I jumped slightly, hearing my mother call me down. I was meant to be sleeping, but I highly doubted I would sleep after reading what I had just read. I had basically just read my future, although it didn't seem as bad as being a vampire's slave, it was still quite horrifying. I was still only human, yet there was a possibility that vampire who I had seen earlier wanted to have sex with me, isn't that the least bit traumatizing!

I decided to put it to one side for now and tell my parents later once my dad gets home. It was easier then repeating what I had told my mother already.

Heading downstairs, I sat down on the sofa taking my book with me. I had a feeling I should keep it with me.

"_This in on Washington news, the latest update on the vampire war. The leader of the vampires has now given us a deal, if we could provide him with something then he will pull back the vampires and leave out state of Washington in peace, if not war will ensue. The deal is if they could have a person to be turned into a vampire within time, the war is over."_

"Isn't it exciting? We can finally live without being so scared of vampires!" it seemed too good to be true, however. My mother always had her head in the clouds; this just seemed... just a coincidence. What were the chances I meet a vampire who calls me a mate and that there is a deal in force for State peace?

"_The human they are asking for is none other then Isabella Swan, from Forks, Washington." _Imagine the horror upon my face as a picture of me comes up on the screen, my school photo taken when I was 16. I probably would've been mistaken as a ghost; I was honestly that white in the face. It was too good to be true, at least for me. I'm guessing that my vampire was one of the high ranking, judging by how he had never found his mate and he had just now, also being able to ask the leader of the vampires, he must be high ranking to ask such a thing. Although this is just safety in a small area, it's still a big leap for the vampires to give up the big fight which they most likely would've won.

"_If anyone knows or has information of the whereabouts of Isabella Swan, they are to contact the police or on this number-" _The TV was cut off by the front door crashing open. Renee and I both screamed, well, with what the news just broadcasted, can you really blame us?

"Renee, Bella!" It was Charlie! We looked towards the door to see Charlie standing there leaving the door open, gesturing us to get through it. "The rest of the police are heading this way soon, I'm just lucky I was closer, get in the car and let's go!" We both got up to our feet and ran to the car. In my head, the lines from the book kept going through my head.

_Do not run, do not hide and don't fight. A vampire will go through the whole ropes and even go to such lengths as using blackmail and would even kill the human's friends of families if they attempt to help the human escape._

What Charlie and Renee were doing right now was under that category. They were risking their lives for me.

"Dad, this isn't such a good-"

"For god's sakes, Isabella!" Dad only ever called me Isabella if he was really angry, now seemed to be that time. "For once, can you not try to argue with me and just stay still and keep quiet!" I did as he asked, Charlie was too frightening to argue with, plus I didn't want him to be put into anymore danger then he already is in now. _What, being hunted down and going to be killed isn't the most dangerous thing out there? By vampires, no less?_

We drove for about fifteen minutes before anything really happened. We heard sirens.

"Charlie." Renee looked towards my Dad, worry showing in them. Charlie could lose his job for this, but keeping his daughter safe came before anything else.

"My family comes before my job, Renee, it always-" He was cut off when something as sturdy as a boulder hit the side of the car. I screamed, probably along with my mother, as the car toppled over, down a grassy hill. I was more thankful that police cars had better seatbelts then normal cars did, otherwise my injuries will be a lot worse at the end of this roller coaster ride that's breaking several health and safety rules, if not all. Never will I complain about health and safety rules again.

We turned about four more times; I had lost count as I was going upside down, before we came to a stop... upside down. I was shaking like a leaf, but both my parents were silent.

"Mom... Dad?" I whispered, but I got no reply. I didn't want to talk too loud or give myself away. Either someone had thrown a boulder down or it was worse, much worse.

A sudden rustle of grass sounded, loud in the silent air, no wind blowing at all. I stiffened; obviously it was either human or a vampire who didn't care if he was heard. I didn't hear anymore sounds after that, I tried to turn to look but the seatbelt had jammed. I often wondered why they bothered, the seat belts kept you alive during the crash, but after they jam and keep you locked in your seat until help arrives or some dingo or vampire comes and finishes you off. Nature really didn't like us, or me, in a matter of fact.

Just to prove my point, a sudden thunder sounded, then followed the rain, a huge bucket load of it. _Great to know nature sure appreciated man kind._ So I was currently hanging upside down with a jammed car seatbelt, my parents are out cold and there was either a person or a vampire just outside. Or a bear. _Reminds me of those survival movies I watched. _I clutched the book I'd kept with me whilst we were on the run, for a grand total of twenty minutes

A face suddenly appeared by the broken window I could look through and I screamed. Loud. The head was then pulled away sharply.

"James, you've done enough damage here, go make sure the police officers are occupied."

Someone huffed. "Fine, I only did what I was asked to do." Then the sound of footsteps through wet grass headed away, back up where our car collided with the boulder. Another face then appeared by the window and this time, I managed to keep my scream in, but I did whimper a little. I recognised this vampire; it was the one I had met earlier, whom called me his mate.

"Isabella? Are you alright?" What kind of stupid question is that? I didn't answer, I was gripping my book like it was my last lifeline and I was shivering with water droplets falling from my cheeks. My vision was limited, due to the rain and droplets falling on my face. The vampire noticed this. "Hold on tight, I'm going to put this car back on its wheels so we can get you out." My eyes widened, but he took little notice. I gripped my book harder to my chest, both in fear and to protect it from the rain.

Another clap of thunder sounded, the weather didn't often get this bad, but what better time to have bad weather then now? The car suddenly moved, that was the vampire pulling the car up. Once he got it on its side, the glass from the broken windows broke apart from the rest of the window, falling on me and cutting my cheek. It hurt, no lies, but I was probably in a state of intense fear, basically petrified out of my skin, out of my ghost even, to take any notice. The vampire stopped, probably smelling blood.

"Isabella?" He was trying to ask if I was ok, but I stopped hearing him over the clap of thunder and the sound of heavy rain hitting the soggy ground. The vampire pushed the car to its wheels and opened the door on my side. "Isabella? Talk to me." I was still stuck in catatonic shock. I couldn't reply, even if I wanted to.

"Isabella, please talk to me!" He sounded pleading, afraid even. The fear seemed to snap me out somewhat. Enough for me to speak.

"Name..."

The vampire looked at me as I finally turned my head to face him. "Pardon?"

"What's your name?"

The vampire then smiled. "Edward Masen, the vampire I sent away was James Hunter. He's not the nicest vampire so I'd stay away if I were you." I just nodded in monotone. I was shivering violently, the rain getting to me even more now then it had before. The vampire, strangely, took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. "It won't do much, but it'll help a bit."

I looked at him strangely, wondering why, again, he was being so nice to me. I knew he claimed me as his mate, but from the book, they pictured just animalistic behaviour, not gentlemanly behaviour.

A big clap of thunder, the biggest yet, was enough to make me jump slightly. The vampire then put his arms around me, one under my knees and the other holding me to him, so he could carry me like a small child.

"We have to leave, the police will find your parents and call an ambulance, they will be fine." I looked back at where my parents had been left, still out cold. I felt fresh tears leave my eyes as I watched them go. I never got to say a proper goodbye, but I was also relieved that their lives were spared. I did nothing but watched the car get smaller and smaller, until it was nothing more then a minuscule ant, much like my hope in this situation, that soon just blinked out of sight.

* * *

Yes I know, angst and all that. Drama and shit... that's life. I hope the effects were dramatic enough.

I am honestly shocked by how many reviews I got for the first chapter! :D DUDES YOU DO ME PROUD ^^ I was so shocked, I normally do Okami fanfics and not many readers go there, but this is the most I got out of just one chapter then a whole story in some cases! xD Keep it up! I absolutely love every single one, even though I can't reply to everyone. Thank you and same again, a nice review goes a long way to improvements!  
~Blackie


	3. Long Drive towards the Nest

Let's totally ignore the fact this is late, yes? Good? ...YES I KNOW xD Writers Block is a bitch, any forgiving writer would know that. It's gone now, for good, I pray, so here we go.

ARGIAN FAWR. DWI EISIAU RHOI CHWIP DIN IR BLOCYN YSGRIFFENWYR. Cnuchi. Cachu. Bah.

There we go, excuse my Welsh (yes, literally) but I feel better now :3 lulz.

I got a load of questions in reviews, aka why is Edward known as Masen? Blah, blah ecetera. I can't really answer much without giving too much away, so I'll try to answer some as best I can, I probably have replied to those via review reply or by pm, I don't remember. I'm sure I have, if not, contact me again and I'll try to answer best I can x3

BY THE WAY, I HAS LINKS! Yes, I've put in extra links on my profile page so you can stalk me (harhar). This story is also posted on AdultFanFiction (dot) net and will be posted on lifejournal once it's stopped being a little bitch. I'll have that link up on my profile page soon too, it's just being difficult right now, shockingly (note the sarcasm).

Please note that if you attempt to add me on MSN, (I'm on it a lot) you will have to send a message to me because I don't accept random invites without leaving a name or at least a signature with your username on it and which website you saw me at. That'd be much appreciated, because I got a few random adds one day, scary stuff.

For now, just enjoy this x3

Disclaimer~ You've probably figured it out, no I don't own Twilight, it'd have been VERY different if I did ;3 har har.

Notice~ You'll probably notice the little numbers in brackets? Those are just something with side notes at the bottom, to quickly see what the note is about, hold Ctrl and press f. You can go back and forth quickly using this little technique without losing your place, it works because I word the numbers instead of use them, although the number three... yeah I use them for smilies up here, sorry xD! Except that number, you should be fine.

* * *

Long Drive towards the Nest

Funnily enough, despite the fact we were being chased by the law officials, FBI and possibly even the army (I hope that wasn't an exaggeration, but with there only being one way to end the war against vampires and be safe, I wouldn't be surprised) Edward didn't use his vampire speed to get us away.

When I asked the reason for this, he merely shrugged and replied, "I don't want you getting motion sickness." Right, hilarious. I had just been kidnapped, taken away from my parents after having crashed our car down a cliff in the pouring rain, which hadn't let up any at all since the incident, and he was worried I was going to get motion sickness? I'm pretty sure motion sickness was the least of my worries.

He didn't run for long, it was just a tad faster then human speed but nothing that would really blow my mind like his spit had done. I wanted to mentally slap myself for that, being fascinated with vampire spit? Just how gross does that really sound?

"What are you thinking?" The sudden question from Edward startled me from my thoughts, I looked up at him. He seemed, again, concerned, at least that's what I saw. It was difficult to tell, the light had pretty much left us since Edward drifted away from the road, along with the lights. We were headed for a more forest area, the rain pelting down on us. Was it traitorous to my kind if I said Edward looked sexy wet? Probably, but since they had pretty much betrayed me, I don't think I could really give much thought of resisting thinking. Besides, Edward couldn't read my mind; I was free to think what I liked.

But to answer this question... "Let's just say you don't want to know."

Edward looked confused. "I do, otherwise I wouldn't have asked."

"Just trust me, you don't want to know." Edward didn't reply to that and kept running at about a third of how fast he really could go, that I knew of.

After fifteen minutes of running, we arrived at what looked like a Jeep. Another vampire was waiting there already, what was his name again? Oh yes, James, not that the names really mattered to me. Vampires were the enemy, I never hear the soldiers in Iraq wanting to know the names, not really, only politically, which my situation clearly isn't. _Since when did you give a shit about politics? Just listen in on everything and keep notes, they might be useful. _

"About time! I was about to go running off to find you." The va- _James _called out, clearly agitated having to wait so long.

I looked up to see Edward's reaction, just a simple roll of the eyes. "I was being cautious; she could faint if I ran at high speeds."

James snorted. "Are you fucking kidding me, man?" _Yes, that's what I thought too, James. _"We have the cops chasing her, and us, then you order me to total her car, kidnap her and heading her into the den of bloodsuckers and you're worried she's going to faint from high speeds? What are you on?"

Edward growled, annoyed. "It wasn't convenient but it was necessary. I have to have her."

I turned slightly red, insulted at this. "Excuse me! I'm a person, not an object, so please at least show the decency of that!" _Way to go, Bella, I mean that did take guts to say, but no offence, that was a stupid move on your part. _I was a bit slow to realise what my subconscious meant. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

Edward shook his head. "No, don't be sorry, you're right, I should treat you with more respect; give you the respect you deserve."

James made a gagging sound in the background.

Edward looked up and glared at him. "Please, you have little right to mock me since you do have Victoria."

James rolled his eyes. "We simply just made hot animal sex, not this whole... fluff stuff."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Fluff stuff?"

A glare was returned in his direction. "You know what I mean; Emmett's going to have a field trip seeing you being turned into a soft bunny of fluff." Edward's only reply was a growl, which caused me to vibrate somewhat. It felt really strange, but there was little I could do about it but put up with it.

"So, we headed back to Aro or what?" James was clearly impatient, I was so glad he wasn't the one choosing me as a mate.

Edward sighed, annoyed. "Yes, we will travel by Jeep, or at least Isabella and I shall."

I decided to cut in, not liking the fact that they were talking about me as if I wasn't even here. "Look, I just want to get out of the rain, so..." I had the urge to raise my voice, but James looked dangerous, even more so then Edward. Well, if I hadn't known Edward was a vampire, I'd have thought him a charitable person, helping others in need, not exactly the porn star outside he puts on.

"Of course, sorry Isabella, I didn't-" He stopped suddenly before he tensed. James materialized in front of us, as did four other vampires who came out of nowhere.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice rose slightly. Nobody answered, but Edward was tensed, ready to run. "Somebody tell me what-" A howl interrupted whatever words were about to emerge. That answered my question, then. "The wolves...?"

Edward turned and quickly put me in the Jeep front seat. "Sit here and don't move, we'll deal with them, but don't think about running, because I'll hear you before you run." He didn't even need to threaten me; I wasn't going to chance someone's life just to save my own. The fact that the state counted on my co-operation with the vampires didn't escape my notice, in a way that made me seem like what I was doing was something heroic and extremely self sacrificing... I suppose it is, in a way.

Edward shut the door, not bothering to lock it. Why would he? He could outrun me as if I were an ant compared to him being a human and having a race. No competition. He turned back to the group of vampires and he nodded. Was there a reason he acted strange sometimes?

"Yes, they're coming, be ready for them."A slight pause, before Edward looks at one of the vampires, a male, late 20s, perhaps early 30s looking vampire but quite the body guard looking kind. "I hear four of them, Jacob, Sam, Quil and Paul." I'm sure I resembled those nice white curtains you find at weddings and funerals. Four werewolves would not be able to beat fully trained vampire guards, especially not if they were outnumbered four to five. Not seriously outnumbered but outnumbered nonetheless.

Edward turned his head to another vampire and growled. "No, attack only if they attack, we made a deal." Was he really answering somebody else's thoughts? "Steady, control yourselves!"

"Sorry, Your Highness." One of the vampires replied. Your _Highness! _What is he, a prince or something? _Yeah, the prince of Persia, if anything. _I kept the joke to myself, for the moment.

"Here they come!" Another shouted from the distance, clearly trying to warn me as well as the coven. _How many vampires were there? _They were acting in a stance, as if they were ready for an army to come after them. I knew we were at war, but they were clearly experienced in some way.

Within a few more seconds after the warning, a loud thumping noise sounded. It was heavy and numerous, like elephants. _The wolves. _I knew it was them, what are they doing!

Before long, I saw the figure of Sam, slowing down upon seeing a large coven of vampires surrounding the area where I was not necessarily kept prisoner, but awaiting either way. His group, himself Jacob, Quil and Paul, he probably hadn't expected to be outnumbered, but alas, they were. Jacob didn't seem to be discouraged from the fact that there was no hope for even attempting a fight.

"Why have you come?" Edward, the so-called prince (so far as I know) asks Sam.

The reply he got was a snarl and the shake of the head.

"No, I cannot allow that." Edward didn't seem sorry at all, _at least that answered the whole reading minds question. _

Sam snarled again, taking a step forward.

"We will make good on our deal, the Mayor agreed that in exchange for Isabella's freedom, we will give Washington freedom from our kind. If any fail to regard what shall become a law, you are free to do as you wish with them, although it would be more _humane-"_ Edward used that tone sharply, as if pointing something out, but what I cannot fathom. "if you were to dispose of them as quickly as possible."

Sam didn't make any visible reply.

"Not heartless, but you have no right to say such a thing. Your kind can be just as heartless as our kind could be, do not disregard what you had done."

Sam was back to snarling, this time Jacob joined in.

"I wasn't regarding Emily, although that is a prime example of just how dangerous you are, although you didn't intend for it to happen, it happened nonetheless. It was your doing, you make mistakes just as we make mistakes, yet you have the audacity to completely disregard our feelings, guilty or not, for that fact, and take matters into your own hands, without listening to reason nor hearing of our words?" That speech really made me wonder how old Edward really was; nobody in our time of age would ever speak like that.

Jacob made a reply, stepping forward, however, Sam stood more forward in front of Jacob, cutting him off and preventing him from doing something stupid. _Jacob, don't be pulling your retard card. _Sam turned back to glare at Edward.

Edward snarled, something Sam had replied obviously wasn't something he was happy about. "I care not, we broke no rules, and yet you punished us regardless. If anyone is at fault for the chaos that has ensued in America, it would be you, your pack and your foolishness." Edward stepped back, standing up straight, as he had crouched down in agitation somewhere during the speeches he made. "If you had stuck to the treaty, none of this would've happened. You know of my family, we were a peaceful family, yet you disregarded that and brought upon a war, you have yourself to thank for that." Edward was about to turn, but Sam barked, a deep wolf bark.

Edward turned back, too fast for me to catch a glimpse at his eye colour, but I was pretty sure it was black by now. "Insults will not undo what has been done, I had no choice! I couldn't allow my family be tracked down by your mutts, I forbade it!"

Jacob snapped suddenly, snarling and leaps at Edward. He stood no chance, Edward, faster then I could see, sent Jacob backwards towards his pack.

"Stay back, don't attack!" Edward ordered his coven, which had moved to aid him. They remained stood, but glared towards the shifters. "Sam, I will disregard that move made by your pup, but if it should happen again, I will not be so kind."

Sam snarled, louder then he had before, but made no move to attack Edward, although he seemed really tempted to.

"I gave him a chance, something you never did, now who is the monster?" Edward snorted, as if disgusted. "I will never forgive you for what you have done, even if many lifetimes pass for humans and yet not for you, I will never forgive nor forget."

Sam didn't seem to reply to that comment, but he seemed to look guilty. When had the wolves done something like this, that could possibly bring out this reaction?

"Now I ask, do you accept the terms given, hers for your peoples' and the humans of Washington's freedom? Or do you risk fighting with us to save her and hope to end this war?" I take back when I had said Edward seemed nicer then your average vampire. Of course, he hadn't eaten me yet (or was the term drank from me?) but to ask someone a question like that... to put the whole of a states' answer on one single person, was beyond cruel.

Sam remained silent for the longest period of time. The tension was thick into the air, I'm sure if there was a clock here, it'd be the loudest thing despite there being police sirens sounding in the distance.

After minutes of this had passed, Edward nodded before turning towards the Jeep, which I still had been hiding in. The driver's seat had been soaked through the rain getting through the lowered window, which was probably the only reason I had been able to hear as much as I had done.

"What's happening? What's going on?" I demanded. Even if I was kidnapped by these vampires, I certainly wasn't going to act like it. This vampire didn't seem like he was going to let out his anger, simply because I ask questions, or rather demand them.

Edward, however, didn't answer, simply got into the drivers seat, turned on the engine and drove off, leaving the vampire coven and the wolf pack behind. It wasn't long until I heard the wolf cry from Jacob, but it wasn't one of physical pain, but of emotional pain. My heart clenched, maybe it was wrong of me to try to push Jacob back so hard. He had been a good friend, despite how annoyingly clingy he could get, but he had meant no harm... well, intentionally anyway. He had simply been convinced, by himself or by somebody else, that I was just his muse, his other half, when that hadn't been the case. The pack said so themselves, Jacob hadn't imprinted on me, so what was the use of simply using me until he found his other half?

"Are you alright?" Edward's voice broke me from my thoughts, because it had surprised me. I still hadn't expected him to be so nice, even if I was his so called 'mate'. The book, which I still held tightly to my chest, much like I was gripping onto my sanity which was held inside the book, had noted that the pair would care deeply for each other, yet the sex was animalistic, any sexual moments could make the other snap. Since I wasn't a vampire and wasn't feeling that... erotic, for the moment, I doubted the person who would snap would be myself. You have to understand my situation, of course, fate didn't really give a shit about that, I wondered if it ever did.

I looked away and simply answered the usual, very Bella-like, "I'm fine." Whilst, truthfully, I was anything but. I wiped my eyes angrily, hating my body betraying the poker face I was attempting to put on. My parents were still left in the van, even if help had arrived for them, I was still worried. I was probably never going to be able to see them again, the last thing I heard from them was my dad yelling at me to not be so stubborn. Did fate have to pull me away from my parents on such bad terms? How could I possibly be fine with my parents left behind, not even being able to say goodbye to their only daughter?

"You're lying." I looked back at Edward, irritated that he saw right through me, much like the glass from a window. Peeping in without permission, yet so easy to do.

"Maybe I just don't want to talk about it." Was my reply. Edward wasn't going to let it drop, however. Typical for a stuck up Prince.

"Your parents will be fine; they're in the ambulance now and awake." He kept a poker face, but I could just about spot something in his eye, something he probably didn't want me to see, either that or it was awakening.

"That's not the problem." I snapped back, trying to sound bitter but more just... broken, I suppose was the best word to describe it. I had just lost my parents, not in the literal sense that they were dead, but that I had been kidnapped with no hope of escape.

Edward didn't reply to that, for a good five minutes anyway. "The pack will be fine as well, none of them were harmed." My only answer to that was the roll of my eyes. Edward rolled the window up, stopping the rain from coming in a second before there was a clap of thunder. I jumped slightly, but nothing more, I doubt anything could take me by surprise anymore, for today.

Edward finally sighed when the sound of thunder passed, but not stopping. "I know, I would say I'm sorry but I'm not."

I faced him, furious. "Of course not, your kind are the most selfish creatures on the planet. You completely disregard anybody else's feelings and just go with your instincts; you're more like animals then human."

Edward flinched slightly at that remark, but I didn't apologise for speaking the truth. "To a certain extent, you are correct." Edward looked at me, before looking down at the book that I held. He seemed to recognise it. "Even if you were to read about it, you would never understand."

I raised an eyebrow. "Understand what?"

"The effects of mating."

I shuddered slightly; I hadn't wanted to think of that. "How is it different from what I read in the book?"

Edward smiled, still not looking at the road, which was worrying me. Vampire or not, how could you drive without looking? "What you read was merely precautions, they do not tell the full extent of what vampire mating is. It is a long and complicated thing that happens only once in a vampire's lifetime, if it should ever happen. I like to imagine it much like to the swan, vampires mate for life, they may look charming from afar, but if you get close, you notice just how truly terrifying they can be."

I found it hard to imagine a swan being dubbed as 'terrifying', but then again, if I hadn't had known Edward was a vampire, I would have thought that about him too.

"Vampire mates are maintained much the same as the birds as well. They mate for life, they don't forget their mates, at least not easily, but for vampires, we never forget. We are territorial, just like swans, and we fight to protect what is ours, mates especially. If you think about it, most predators are indeed beautiful in their own way. Think of the Tiger, majestic, wondrous, yet one of the biggest top predators in the food chain. They fear nothing, not even humans, not even vampires."

I looked at Edward through the corner of my eyes. "That still doesn't class you as anything more human."

Edward sighed, "That was not the objective, I was merely reassuring you that being a mate to a vampire is not as horrendous or deplorable as you may think."

"I was taken against my will, although you know what my answer would've been, it still doesn't change the fact that you did still steal me away."

Edward flinched, good, I'm glad that had some effect on him. "Whilst I feel sorry you feel that way, I'm not sorry for doing it."

I rolled my eyes. "I know, but I'm not sorry for voicing out my opinions, even if they hurt sometimes."

Edward nodded, before finally turning to face the road. My stiffened form relaxed, at least a little. "That seems logical; I would be worried if you weren't going to." Edward looked back at me through the corner of his eyes. "You realise that I would be able to drive this car with my eyes closed, without even veering away from driving in a straight line?"

I knew he wasn't trying to be smug, just to reassure me, but I couldn't help but feel downgraded. "Yes, a vampire could pretty much do anything, I have realised that."

Edward sighed again. "You realise that isn't what I..." He paused. "The other vampires are heading back to Canada; we should get going as well."

My eyes bulged out of my head. "Canada!" I was shocked enough to drop the book I had kept close to my side. "Why Canada?"

Edward smiled. "Did you not know? That is where the Master Vampire of the whole of America, both North and South, is residing in. Nobody would think to look there, the temperature doesn't bother us, but we needed to be kept in an area where no human would reach without becoming too exhausted to escape. Even as we are vampires and near enough indestructible, Aro didn't want to take any chances on humans finding us. He had already failed in his quest to keep vampires a secret, when the shifters let out the secret, since they had figured if they hid the fact that they were dangerous themselves, our kind would become something of an animalistic figure to humans."

Edward then frowned, turning away. "That's exactly what happened, we became degraded, even those who wished for nothing more then to live peacefully." His wrists curled around the steering wheel, the plastic and metal screeching in protest against his strength. "We were the ones who suffered for it. Yes, there are some vampires that are sadistic and enjoy inflicting pain on others, but isn't it the same for you humans too?"

I wanted to protest, but how could I? I knew not all of us humans were perfect and wanted simply peace and a loving family. There were some out there that I knew found joy in violence. When Edward put it as he had, it made sense, at least more sense then it used to.

"Ok, so you do have a valid point, but you have to understand, you are a lot stronger then us, don't we have the right to act in panic?"

Edward nodded but didn't turn his head away from the road. Good, I was having enough of a panic attack to see the car going-

"A hundred and twenty!(1)" I gasped and clung as tight to the seat as I could. "Slow down! I don't want to hit an accident at this speed!" Edward was about to turn his head to look at me, meaning away from the road! "And keep those eyes on the road!"

Edward blinked, he seemed surprised. Couldn't he see how fast we were going!

"I am a respectable person to the law, Charlie's a cop, remember?" My voice had that certain tone of 'duh' to it. Edward's face relaxed, when had it tensed again?, before he then looked back towards the road.

"You panic about the smallest of things."

"Yes, well you might be able to escape being crushed to death if we crash, but I for one am not fond of turning into a metallic meatball."

Edward pulled a face; I'd imagine him thinking about a Bella meatball right now.

"That was not meant to be a pun, before you get any ideas."

Edward smirked, "I know." Then he frowned. "But I won't let anything hurt you, so you shouldn't have to worry about such things." I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. I didn't want to do it visibly, in case it made me seem anymore human then I had already proven, and yes that was the reason, the fact that it could've hurt Edward's feelings did not pass through my thoughts (whilst technically, it did).

"Can... can we just stop on the side, for a minute?" I needed a moment to walk, simply walk back and forth to contemplate these facts in my head.

Edward nodded his head, before pulling the Jeep over the curb. "Another vampire should be joining us soon; just a warning that he might be a bit... enthusiastic, when he sees you, is that alright?"

I nodded my head, even though it really wasn't. I had had enough of vampires for one day, although there were still some things I couldn't figure out. I opened the door before heading towards the empty grassland that hinted to the forest area further onwards. I paced back and forth, hearing Edward closing his car door. The rain had stopped, probably along the way whilst I was traumatized (my version of being traumatized) having a vampire driving me from Forks, heading northwards towards Canada at a hundred and forty miles per hour! Video games could travel that fast, but trying to do that in real life was a no go for me. I'd suspect that Charlie would faint had he heard about this, hopefully he never will.

"So, garlic?"

Edward shrugged when I turned to see his response. "I hear its good as bread."

"Crosses?"

"I'm not a Christian no, but crosses are a nice symbol to worship."

"Stake?"

Edward smirked. "You've got to be kidding."

"Holy water?"

"What's so 'holy' about it?"

I threw my hands up in the air "C'mon! There's got to be something! Bats?"

Edward snorted. "I wish."

"Fangs?"

Edward's smile grew to an open mouthed smile. Open enough for me to spot them. Yes, the fair trade vampire fangs, a pair of long canines reaching a good 10cm long.

"Ok, at least we got one thing right." Edward chuckled in response, before closing his mouth completely. "Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"Not really, with skin as hard as rock, you don't really notice. We are the walking dead, you know."

I scrunched my face up. Being mated with an undead being didn't really sound so satisfying to me.

"Coffins?"

"I don't fancy the cobwebs, although sleep would be a nice reward, had it not been taken from us."

"You don't sleep?" Edward shook his head. I was surprised by this; I had thought that vampires would always need sleep, even if they were undead. "Ever?"

"Never, the last time I slept was in about a hundred and nine years." I wasn't quite sure that my jaw was connected to my head anymore, but gathering that Edward hadn't gone all 'frenzied' on me, I figured my jaw was still attached to my head.

"And what about... your diet?"

Edward seemed to tense slightly at that, but gathered himself after a deep breath. "Yes, we drink blood, human blood. Although I'm sure you've read about eye colour differences. My eyes, as you can see, are red, I'm clearly a human drinker." I tensed, an instinctual reaction, but I relaxed myself, willing myself to stand tall. "I used to be an animal drinker, but I changed after this war occurred, I had no choice."

"How can you have no choice?" I almost yelled, but I kept the volume low.

"We were at war, Isabella, animal blood makes us weaker, it's like... I cannot describe it exactly or accurately, but my guess is that it's like a human living only on tofu. It keeps you strong, but you're never fully satisfied. (2) Human blood makes the vampire stronger, so I've had no choice, as being a member of the vampire army, to have to drink human blood."

"And if you stopped?"

Edward tensed at that. "It's like in World War Two, they don't accept cowards, any fleeing will be executed." I wanted to yell at him, call him a selfish, inconsiderate bastard, but he cut me off as if he really did read my mind. "I'm doing this for my family, not for myself. Understand that first before you judge my actions."

I blinked. "How can I understand something that possibly happened before I was even born?"

Edward shook his head. "This all happened just two years ago, Isabella, you were fifteen at the time, old enough to understand and yet... you believe it's lasted longer." Edward put a hand to his chin, the thinking position, I dubbed it. "Now, why would that be?"

I threw my hands up. "I am not getting into the middle of your 'political' debate with humans, vampires and werewolves."

"The true term is shifters."

"Like I give a crap right now, I just want to get this kidnapping over with."

Edward chuckled. "You're acting awfully calm for a hostage."

I crossed my arms, rolled my eyes and looked down at the ground; it was probably a lot less irritating then the moving dead in front of me. "I'm arguing with the dead, I think I stand a better chance keeping calm then telling myself I'm insane." I sighed. "Ok, the sun, what about the sun?"

Edward shifted. "Well..."

I looked up at Edward with a raised eyebrow. "You really turn to ashes under the sunlight?"

"No, not exactly..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I was getting impatient; couldn't the arrogant arse just admit he burns under the sun much like an ant under a microscope?

"No, the sunlight doesn't hurt or kill."

The eyebrow went right up again as I saw Edward acting... nervous? Surely not. And was that embarrassment I caught? "Then, what does it to?"

Edward hesitated; he didn't seem to want to answer. I was about to push again when I was interrupted by what I expected to be an eight year old kid, but was in fact seen more as a giant teddy bear of doom.

"EDDIE, DUDE!" Eyes widening, I turned my head to see an almost 7 foot big guy running semi vampire speed towards Edward. Was that a fucking yeti or what!

Edward's eyes widened as well. "Emmett! Remember what Esme said about-!" Whatever Edward was going to say was lost as the so called Yeti known as Emmett hugged, more like tackled, Edward to the ground. "Gah!"

I blinked several times, watching as Emmett snuggled against Edward as if he were the giant teddy bear, and not the other way around. "Eddie boy, why wasn't I allowed to join with the wolf attack?"

"Because a, it wasn't an attack and b, you would act like this, aren't you meant to be more mature being older when you changed?"

"Nope." Emmett popped at the 'p', before standing up, carrying Edward up still locked into that hug.

"I take it this is The Emmett?" I questioned, I mean, who else could it be? This seemed to be the vampire Edward mentioned that liked hugging, a lot.

"Naturally." Edward rolled his eyes before he smacked Emmett's hands away like the man telling his dog to get off.

Emmett, who had seemed to only just notice I was in the room, looked me up and down before his eyes lit up like the child he was acting like. "Oh, is this Belly Bear?"

Ok, that name was not cool. "Who you calling Belly Bear?"

Emmett simply laughed before he came up to me, quicker then I could react, and hugged me, twirling me around like some princess. "Well, you're the Belly Bear for my dear Eddie boy, every boy needs his teddy." Emmett boomed in laughter as he put me down before I'd screech in his ear, 'get me the fuck down before I tug your ears!'

"Stop calling me Eddie! It's Edward, Edward _Masen._" The last name was especially drawn out as if to remind Emmett of something. How could anyone forget a last name?

Emmett flicked his hand. "Yeah whatever, anyway Belly Bear, the names Emmett, Emmett McCarty." He held out his hand for me to shake. I took it hesitantly and shook his hand.

"First vampire who bothered to introduce himself properly, well sort of." I smiled slightly. Emmett was hard to hate, despite being a vampire. I wasn't even sure if he really was a true vampire, he acted like nothing the Quileutes described as.

Emmett smiled a big goofy smile. "By the way, no offence, but you both stink of dogs." Emmett simply shrugged. "It's hard to get rid of, so maybe take a bath or something before we head on over camp?"

"Wait, what? Bath?"

Edward sighed. "Emmett, I'm not sure we have that much time, no place is going to offer us a hotel room now that the public know of Bella's predicament. Only vampires are going to be near her and no human would openly invite a vampire into a hotel."

"We're not going to end up sleeping in the car, are we?"

Emmett grinned. "Well, you are anyway, but I gave up sleeping." He shrugs. "If you ever wanna get inside a hotel, you gotta look like a man, but you look very lady like so I see."

Edward looked horrified. "Pardon me, but surely you can't be insinuating we force Isabella into something completely humiliating just to get into a hotel to stop for the night?"

It made sense to me. "It sounds like a good idea, really, anything is better then the car, it gives me back ache."

Edward didn't look happy. "Isabella, you really don't have to, I'm sure we can camp outside without the trouble of-"

"No, I'd rather take the chance of the hotel." Edward sighed but didn't argue.

"Very well, Emmett, how are we to go about this?"

Emmett grinned before clicking his knuckles. "First, hide the hair and get some sports cap on, they're the 'it' these days, maybe grab a skateboard, you ride one of those?" I shook my head. "Skates?" Again, I shook my head.

"Balance is minus ten, I can hardly walk on a straight path, let alone on wheels." I glared at Edward before he could even smirk, he clearly remembered but his smirk didn't reach as far as it could've, he probably still lived in the 19th century where girls wore dresses or skirts and corsets, where it seemed like an insult for a girl to be dressing up and acting as a boy.

"Skip those then, trainers! You have to have trainers, baggy jeans, baggy clothes, baggy everything. If we keep it baggy, people shouldn't be able to tell, just keep that chest of yours from showing." Edward growled slightly, probably hearing something he didn't like from Emmett's mind. "But dude, dudes don't have boobs, that's a big give away, I was just saying!"

Edward grumbled, "At least keep your _voice _down and pictures away, surely you have that much decency."

Emmett shrugged. "Hey, I'm an open person, don't blame me for you not being a nosey parker, you should just turn that thing off."

Edward growled out, "It doesn't turn off; I am bound to this for the rest of my eternal life. Most likely stuck with you for most of my eternal life too."

Emmett grabbed Edward into a choke hold, by the looks of things. Cue for anime sweat drop effect right on my head, since I had no choice but to watch them squabble like siblings. If they hadn't been the fact that their surnames were different and that they looked nothing alike, then I'd have believed them to be siblings.

"Ah, you know you love me just making your life that much more fun. I mean, without me some people may believe you _have _no life."

"I have plenty of entertainment to entertain myself, thank you." Edward was trying his best not to snarl.

"Dude, playing the piano for three days straight and following the Volturi like some soldier under a leash (3) is not what we define as having a life."

Edward growled again and struggled to get out of his comrades grasp, but failing miserably. I'm guessing Edward's expertise was hearing them making the move before they do it, aka not getting caught in the first place.

"Well, I shan't apologise for having the same interests as you clearly do."

"Dude, you used to love playing baseball! Then you just became all boring as soon as you join up with those Volturi. I mean, it's your life but dude, seriously, you are dull."

Edward managed to shrug out of Emmett's grasp and snorted. "I care little for other peoples opinions on mine own life. I hear their thoughts despite them trying to whisper, Emmett, I already know what they think. I care not."

Emmett threw up his hands. "I swear you are the most bi-polar dude ever! Can't you speak 21st century? That language there died years ago. Gangster is so the best right now!"

I decided to cut in. "Er, Emmett, not everyone talks like they came from the back alleys of rapster ville. Can we just hurry and get to a hotel before someone else sees us?"

Edward sobered up, his eyes returning to their usual red colour. "Of course, Emmett you remembered your glasses?"

"Of course, I'm not that dumb." Emmett pulled out a pair of sunglasses, before putting them on. "Radical, dude."

Edward rolled his eyes, ignoring his obviously still overenthusiastic companion. He brought out his own pair of sunglasses, putting his on also. I hated to admit, but he looked hot in sunglasses. Then again, he was a vampire, of course he was going to look hot in anything, even if he tried the tramp look, he'd make a tramp look sexy. That is just simply unfair, at least in some people's opinions.

Edward then brought out another pair, handing them to me. "It'd be best to cover your eyes, just in case they recognise you. Plus, if you were guised like us, it'd make it less suspicious."

I wasn't so sure about that. "Wouldn't it make them more suspicious, like maybe us posed as drug dealers?"

Emmett shrugged. "Probably, who gives a shit about drug dealers here anyway? It's vampires that are the big no no's around here."

Edward sighed, clearly fed up with Emmett already. A phone rang from somewhere, the tune 'Voodoo child' rang on. Now Edward was glaring at an amused Emmett.

"Hey, don't look at me, Pixie's fault."

Edward rolled his eyes in answer and took out his phone, a simple one surprisingly; I had expected a blackberry or something of the sorts. He answered the phone with a sharp, "Yes?" A few moments later, he simply nodded, gave his thanks and hung up.

"That sounded very welcoming." I grumbled, mostly to myself, but I knew the other vampires would hear me anyway.

"Alice says we're good to go, we shouldn't have any problems if we use the cloak."

Emmett nodded his head. "You mean the red one?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Yes, the red one, unless you have some other weird coloured cloak back in the Jeep?"

Emmett shook his head. "Didn't think that'd be a good idea, she'd stick out like a-"

Edward winced. "Please, don't." Edward turned to head back into the Jeep. "Let's go whilst the timing is right."

"Oh! Belly Bear, you put this thing on?" Emmett disappeared and reappeared in a flash, holding out what looked like a red cloak. I had never seen it before, yet it looked oddly familiar. I shook my head, no need to think about that when it gives me the chance to go quietly and not risk anybody's life.

"Sure, looks comfy." The cloak was too big for me, so my hands had seemed to have been chopped off from the looks of it, with the bottom scraping across the dirty and muddy grass. I lifted the back up, much like it was a dress being too long (which it almost was, practically) and hurried to the front seat of the Jeep, knowing Edward would want me to sit next to him, regardless if it was a two minute drive or an hour long drive.

The drive didn't last long; miraculously there was a hotel along the way from the motorway. It didn't look that homey and had certainly seen better days, but I couldn't care less, my mind was about ready to black out right there in the Jeep. I couldn't even stand it seemed, as Edward opened the door on my side before I even heard him approach and picked me up, bridal style.

"Put me down." I ordered, but it was a pathetic attempt, even if he was a human being. Charlie had taught me some self defence moves, but against a statue, I wouldn't give it a try, but even if this was a human rapist taking me away, I would have difficulty beating him with a mind half about ready to drop dead.

"I would, but then you're barely able to stand, I don't think it best to chance it." Edward chuckled, leaning forward to kiss my forehead. I tried to flinch back and away, but my mind was just too exhausted. So far, I'd been almost forced into a kiss by Jacob, saved by a vampire who knocked said Jacob unconscious, been printed down as wanted to the whole state of Washington, involved in a car accident caused by vampires with my parents being sent to the hospital and my becoming a hostage, not to mention the shifters tried to bargain me back from the vampires, or threatened, either way, they gave up and finally I'm arriving at a hotel with a couple of vampires who I believe are more like siblings then anything else.

Could anything else possibly happen to surprise me?

"Welcome! Can I help you boys?" Apparently so, I also appear to be male, or at least from the voice, the female receptionist is just simply blind or ignoring me over the two vampires being as flirty as possible. You could get anything with that dirty trick, I knew because I'd done it too, with Jacob back when I wanted more information about the war and why my father was acting all out and panic some nights.

"Yes, please, we need a single room for two; my partner is exhausted after a big job. You don't mind? We'll keep quiet and pay extra." That was Edward's voice, of course trying the innocent act. What a load of-.

"Oh my, of course! Here, room 204, that should do. I hope your friend gets better soon! Did you want me to keep you low profile and private too?"

"Yes please, that would be very helpful."

"O-okay, gentlemen, I hope you enjoy your stay." What a stupid cow, can she not see the unnatural beauty? The sunglasses and cloaks were enough to tell you they were bad people, and she even offers to keep quiet about their location! What has the world come to? No wonder crime rates are so high, better keep that little info to myself, don't want to burst one of Charlie's blood vessels with this.

"Thank you very much." With that final note, I feel us moving again, up the stairs rather then the elevator.(4) I suppose it didn't matter to a vampire, the elevator simply moved for you.

A door opened and, finally, we seemed to be in the room, but it was rather dark and I couldn't bring myself to open my tired out eyes. I felt something soft underneath as I was put down, on the bed most likely, then a pair of cold lips, yes that's Edward's, on my forehead.

"Sleep well, my Isabella." Then it went quiet.

* * *

Well, I don't blame the girl, she is just human remember. I'm trying my best at keeping OOC to a minimum, but I totally overdid the whole childish Emmett. I think this Emmett is awesome though, full of crack rofl.

I can't promise faster updates, school hates me, so does writers block, but I'll give it my best, thanks for being patient!

You know the drill, review please, critism are accepted so long it's reasonable, flames will be used on your arses should you dare try (go on, I dare you).

~Blackie

Side notes~

(1) This is in Miles Per Hour, I don't know what you use in America, I'm freaking British.

(2) Yes, I stole this from the book, sue me.

(3) I'm aware this is an American word, I know it as 'lead', but I remembered at the last minute it's 'leash' xD

(4) Again, this is an American word. I say 'lift', because that's what it does.


	4. The Moon, a Terrible Thing, She is

Let's skip the whole "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN YOU FUCKING WANKERRRRRRRRR!11!1!one" business and go right to the story, ne?  
I was GONE because I had writers block, you can't very well blame me for that. LUCKILY about 3 hours before this was posted, I got a sudden inspiration and got about 2,000 words done in 2 hours or so xD impressive, no? Of course not.

NEW LAPTOP PEOPLE, so here's the thing. If you spot a typo, you get a cookie. :D I always seem to leave a typo SOMEWHERE in the story (Author's notes don't count) so if you spot one (if there are any) you get a biscuit. No cheating, copy and paste, NO CHEATING!

Dudes, I'd really appreciate reviews for this chapter and your thoughts. I'm trying an experiment here and I want your thoughts on it. If it gets a good response, I _might _do this again. If not, I won't bother, but this chapter is staying as it is. No complaints!

**PLEASE EXCUSE ANY MISSING QUESTION MARKS (i.e ?) IF THEY ARE NEAR EXCLIMATION MARKS (i.e !) FANFICTION LIKES TO EAT THE ? BUT LEAVES THE ! SO ! GETS LONELY. AND ? DIES. Cruel, it be.**

Warnings: Violence, Mental breakdown, fight scene, annoying Jacob Black. Oh and swearing, lots of it.

* * *

The Moon, a Dreaded Thing, She Is

I hadn't even managed to sleep in until morning. When I awoke again, it was still the dead of night. Turning my head, wide awake suddenly for some reason or other, the clock read 3:52am. _God fucking damnit. _I had hoped to sleep this away and make myself believe it was all a dream, but wide awake as I was, that was seemingly impossible.

So I had been kidnapped by someone who claims to be the Prince of Vampires, along with his overexcited and overeager brother, who may or may not be blood related, and my parents are most likely being arrested or hospitalized because they tried to save me from such a fate that… I didn't even _know _what it would mean for my life or my future. How the hell was I meant to deal with this? Stuff like this just shouldn't happen to a normal seventeen year old! Though, I was anything but normal, with the best friend (though annoying) as a werewolf, giant morphing wolf thing, I never believed he was a true werewolf.

With a sigh, I turned over, facing the wall to try to go back to sleep. I didn't feel nor hear the presence of my captors, perhaps they had gone hunting. That brought a shiver up my spine. I knew Edward drank from humans, but Emmett… his eyes were golden, like the book had stated, he drank from animals, making him weaker then Edward. Was that a true disadvantage? I'd say I'd feel better had his eyes been red too, so he could be able to stop Edward should he lose control, but then that made me feel heartless, Emmett then would've killed many, many people to have his eyes as red as Edward's.

A sudden _crash _caused my eyes to snap open, to which I hadn't even realised I had started to close them, and my body to sit up faster then I had in my life, giving me a few minutes of the world turning on its side and turning hazy.

Recovering, I slowly got on my tip toes, slipping on my shoes over my still pretty soggy socks, an unpleasant feel and sound to experience, and headed for the door. Looking back, it confirmed my thought on the vampires; they were out hunting and probably for a while yet. Satisfied and testing my luck, I opened the door. Nothing. No booby traps or sudden skeleton's jumping out. _For God's sakes, Bella, they're vampires, not witches or wizards. And this is a hotel, not a dungeon. _Clearly, the reading of a variety of novels had gone to my head. Note to self, turn it down with the fantasy novel reading, Shakespeare included.

There appeared to be nothing in the corridors when I looked left first, then right, but I could hear the sound of ripping, then the sound of something thick and spongy moving and dropped. I was half tempted to hide back in the room, curiosity be damned, but, much like the cat I believed myself to be, I slowly crept out of the room and into the hallway in the direction of the sounds.

The door that held what sounded like a Bog Monster behind it appeared to be nothing different then the rest, except for the eerie blue light that seem to be shining from the bottom of the door, the dust that could be seen falling endlessly from the sky added a shiver down my back. The light above me flickered on and off, the bulb slowly dying. The only other visible lights, other then the blue shine under the door, was another light down beside the stairs, another beside the elevator and a green glow of the fire exit sign.

Something hard dropped behind the door, followed by heavy breathing. A dog panting? Were the wolves here? Had they found me, come to take me home? Said beast sniffed before it whined. It was definitely a canine of some kind, nothing else made that noise.

Relieved for the wolf pack to have found me, I walked towards the door and about ready to open the door, my hand hovering over the door's knob before a horrid smell hit me. That wasn't wet dog I was smelling; I had grown used to the smell somewhat, spending time with Jacob and his gang on some nights for story telling. Curious, and frightened dare I admit, I bent down to look through the keyhole. The doorway to the image of hell itself.

My eyes turned into globes at the sight before me. The room, despite the only light to see was the blue rays of the full moon from the window, everything was brightly standing out in devastating horror. The room, which was previously in a dull dirty white colour, was now a thick red of blood. The remains of what used to be a woman was lying on the floor, her entire belly had been ripped open, her insides mostly gone, the exception of what looked like her liver and intestines, the liver currently in the hands of her murderer.

The murderer wasn't even human. What seemed to look semi human, without any look of the humanity to make it human in view, was crouched, naked from the waist up, a strong chest and six pack showing, with the remains of what must've been baggy jeans clinging onto his waist, thighs and legs up until the knee. There was nothing left under the knees but shredded shoes. What used to be human skin was now thick, blood soaked dark grey fur. What used to be human hands were now muscled claws, the feet now huge paws, the ears now furred; long and pointed but the worst was the face. Gone was the human face, in it's way now took the form of a huge canine head, huge nose, strong jaw and sharp teeth, blood already dripping from it continuously as if it were drooling blood, along with the whiskers that, too, had some miniature versions of the saliva blood clinging to the whiskers. There was no tail to be seen, the only thing that kept it even remotely human as the moon shone brightly on its prisoner.

Unaware of my presence, it continued on to its meal, taking a large chunk out of the liver as blood spurted forth from between the edges of the beast's teeth, the blood almost black, it was so dark. Horrified, I took steps back, the only action I was capable of in my semi petrified state. The gargled sound of the creature's delight brought shivers to my spine, my mind just managing to not crash in on itself. I moved back until my behind touched the wall; even then, I tried my best to dissolve into the wall, sliding down the wall until I reached the balls of my feet and proceeded to hug my knees to my body, about as invisible as I will ever get.

So many things went through my mind, such as where that thing came from? Why was it here? How did it get here? _What was that thing! _Neither calmed me, my breaths coming out in slow pants, close to hyperventilation.

_Quick, get help, get to the phone, call for help!_ My common sense was trying to tell me, its voice fading as terror took over. Shaking my head, I tried to concentrate on what it was telling me. _Stop messing about, get a hold of yourself, woman! Pick up the phone and call for fucking help! _With a new resolve, terror fading, though still faintly there, I got up to my feet whilst trying to move quickly and silently. Unfortunately, my talent of being subtle was near a negative value. Being human, I snagged on a nearby table which, of course, due to my awful human luck, or some being above hated me so much, teetered dangerously, the vase on top shaking. Despite praying internally, _please God, don't make it fall, anything but fall, _the vase, rebellious as it was, fell over the side, hitting the floor and breaking the silence with a loud _smash._

A questionable and shocked grunt from the other room, the half human half wolf beast then proceeded to growl menacingly. Then silence, broken a few moments later by large sniffing noises, horridly loud. Large footsteps came to the door, turning my head swiftly, I could just about see where the beast was standing, its feet blocking the light from appearing at the bottom of the door. Getting to my feet slowly, trying to be silent in the process whilst the beast hadn't moved at all in the last ten terror filled seconds (not ten minutes?), however horribly I was at being quiet, only when I try, of course.

_BANG._

I couldn't prevent the loud gasp in terror from escaping. Turning quickly back at the door, my eyes turned to saucers to discover it was just merely holding on its hinges, the lock ready to burst. Five deep gauges from hell claws were blending with the wood of the door, light from the moon poured through the newly made gaps. Then they were covered, a large golden, evil eye appeared from the second top gouge, setting its sights on me, glaring wantonly, hungrily. A snarl broke, before its eye disappeared, replaced with a look at the rippling muscles of its muzzle as it looked to the ceiling and howled.

Understanding dawned on me, wolves howled to call one another. Did that mean there were _more _of those things out there? I certainly hoped not!

With reality hitting me for the reason of that howl, the beginning of the hunt, I got to my feet faster then before and ran, calling for help be damned! As soon as I broke into a sprint, the beast charged through the door, the only indication of this was the loud_ crash! _that sounded behind. Not daring to look back, I kept running, more falling, down the stairs and out the front door into the wide open space. Too terrified was I to listen to my common sense, too terrified to realise just how stupid it was a decision to run out in the open with no place to hide or anything to use as a distraction, too selfish was I to think of other people's lives at this point.

I managed to make it just outside, where the moon was shining ever brighter then in the hotel. Outside was nothing but grassland, no buildings around, for miles it seemed, completely cut off from the rest of society, the only thing keeping it in tune with the rest of the world was probably the television. Not accepting the hopelessness of running away or calling for help, I ran to the nearby forest, hoping to lose the werewolf that way, but it was doomed to failure.

Next thing I knew, the werewolf had landed with a loud _thump _right in my path. Quickly, I tried to turn, but my ill coordinated feet all but refused and I landed face first in the path of leaves. Raising my head quickly, I saw I was face to face with one of Lucifer's servants. Huge yellow ravenous eyes ravaged my own, huge jaws dripping with saliva and blood, breathing out a horrendous stench of death itself. Snarling, it raised a large, thick muscled arm, claws extending to look almost twice its size as it readied to bring it down on my head. Frightened for my life, I ducked, regardless to it being futile and completely pointless.

The huge clawed arm never came down; instead the sound of a hoarse bark followed by feral snarling filled the air around me. Despite being scared shitless, I looked up to see the commotion. I had started to think the vampires had heard the howling and had come to my rescue, since they clearly needed me alive, but instead I saw another huge wolf fighting off the werewolf. The werewolf was less then pleased, a large clawed hand swiped at the huge wolf, throwing it aside. Irritably, the huge wolf practically roared at the werewolf once it got its balance collected. The wolf was a tawny-red colour with greenish eyes, eyes I recognised. _Oh no. _

"Jacob! What're you doing!" I was feeling a mixture of emotions, surprise, anger, relief, guilt and fear. I had _thought _that Sam would've kept him back in La Push; I was a bit naïve to believe such a thing. Jacob was as stubborn as a jackass, maybe more so. Jacob merely snorted in reply, being in wolf form detached his use of human speech. I quickly struggled to my feet, about ready to give Jacob a real scolding, when the werewolf howled, louder then before with more ferocity and harshness. It took just my slight flinch from its howl for it to attack, aiming straight for me. Jacob, however, wouldn't allow such a thing. With an enraged roar, he threw his whole body at the werewolf, stuck in a dog fight, unlike those petty ones in La Push between other wolves.

No, this one wasn't simply a test of strength, it wasn't a petty fight between friends that would later shake hands, give each other a noogie and all would be fine. This one was to the death. There would be no going easy on each other, no holding back, just complete let go to their animal instincts and like all serious fights, there was blood.

Like last time, Jacob wasn't doing so well. It could've been the simple fact that because the werewolf hadn't completely turned into an animal, it had the advantage of being stronger and more agility then that of a normal wolf. It easily managed to punch and claw Jacob aside, dazing him for a few moments and leaving enough a delay to move in for a crushing blow, which Jacob was able to avoid most of the time. The biggest problem for Jacob was that he was a pack animal, whilst werewolves seemed to tend to hang out by themselves. Because of this, Jacob was weaker then the werewolf, since they didn't need the extra strength whilst in a pack, so being alone, which seemed to happen a lot for him these past few weeks, made him extremely vulnerable compared to vampires.

Just to prove my point, the werewolf gave Jacob one last swipe that sent him backwards over his other side. A gasp escaped without my consent, a short flashback appearing of the last time Jacob was beaten back by Edward, back a few hours (or was it a day?) ago. It felt like days had passed since then, the flashback vague but still there. Edward having snapped Jacob's neck as he lay there, helpless to fight him off. Why was Jacob so irresponsible to risk his life? And why for me? There was absolutely nothing remarkable about me, I had no special power, no special kindness and neither was I even first class! I was an everyday, working class civilian who would hopefully one day attend a decent University and earn a good living, maybe even start a family. Wasn't that something everybody wanted at some point in their life?

"Jacob!" Fear really did make people careless, as I called out Jacob's name, hoping he'd reply, hoping he wasn't… But that was a big mistake on my part; my shout caught the werewolf's attention once again. With a snarl, it fully turned, lowered in a humanoid like crouch before walking on all fours (awkwardly, I might add) towards me. I looked quickly towards Jacob, spotting movement; Jacob was only just getting his bearings back. Surely, if I could distract the werewolf for long enough, it would give Jacob enough time to recover from his throw about.

As I got ready to turn and run (and probably fail), the werewolf readying its arm to slash, a loud hissing rung. The werewolf froze, seeming to recognise the hiss and looked in its direction, its snarling face turned from hunger to murderous, absolutely murderous. In complete rage, it roared back towards the hiss, standing back on its hind legs, hands open wide and claws extended as far as they would go. What had agitated it as much as it had?

With no warning, a blur cut across the field from the trees, heading straight for the werewolf, slamming it aside. Confused and dazed, it took me a few seconds to realize fully what had happened. The used to be blur and werewolf broke off, both taking angry stances. It was Edward!

"Go, Isabella! Run!" He hadn't turned his head away from the werewolf, not trusting it to not strike, but the werewolf was entirely too focused on Edward to care that I or even Jacob were there anymore.

"Oh, you found a puppy? Right on!" Trust Emmett to still find humour in the situation. "Recon he wants to play?" In rage, the werewolf turned its head towards Emmett, as if it had understood exactly what he had said. But surely, it was mostly beast now, it surely couldn't understand! Feeling cornered, the werewolf howled, loud as could be, towards the skies and the moon, before crouching and leapt right towards Emmett.

Emmett wasted no time in dodging. "Puppy likes to play rough, well rough he shall get!" Even if Emmett was incredibly fast, the werewolf had the strength, so they were evenly matched. I remembered the stories, how true werewolves and vampires hated each other like cat and dog, they would be evenly matched in a battle overall, with just wits and experience for them to help defeat one another.

Edward joined in on the battle, not letting his brother be hurt badly during the fight between each other. The werewolf would have to be incredibly smart to get out of a fight between two vampires, especially if one could read minds.

"Bella!" A yell caught my attention, dragging it away from the duel between werewolf and vampire not far away, but far enough to be considered relatively safe. I turned my gaze towards Jacob, who was now in his human form with just trousers, loose as well, to keep him covered. He always seemed to have some problem wearing a top even on freezing days.

"Jacob, are you alright?" Typical Bella, making sure everyone else is ok before caring about your own well being, I was half expecting Jacob to throw that at me.

Jacob wasted little time in reaching me, grabbing my arm and pulling me, with no effort at all, I should remind you, towards the trees. "Forget that, we need to get you out of here!"

It sounded like a good idea, but I couldn't leave behind Edward and Emmett to fight the werewolf alone. _Yes, and you can really make a difference. _My subconscious was really good at reminding me of how human I was.

"Bella, come on!" Jacob was leaving hardly any room to argue. "We need to leave before the werewolf loses interest!"

But still, I couldn't leave behind the vampires. "But we can't just leave them!"

"Are you fucking serious!" Apparently, Jacob agreed with my subconscious. No surprise there, then. "Bella, they kidnapped you, they blackmailed the country just to get you! I mean, that's sick! Yet, you wanna just go back to them!" Jacob made it sound like I had Stockholm Syndrome (1) but that just wasn't the case at all. It was the case of the country, though it hadn't been mentioned much, I was sure that if I was taken, then the country would face a war, a civil war that would end worse than the last American Civil War.

"It's about the country, Jacob, I can't let the country fall just because I don't like the idea of being a blood bank." That was the wrong thing to say, but I hardly cared at that point. Jacob was being unreasonable, in my opinion, being selfish like he is known to be.

Jacob had snarled when I said that word, about ready to spit as if it left the worst taste in his mouth thinking about it, which it probably did. "Fuck that, Bella! I'm not leaving you to be eaten or taken advantage of by a bunch of _bloodsucking parasites!_" The final words were said with such malice that I flinched. Jacob's body was practically vibrating on the spot, even after that time, he still couldn't control his temper. _Be careful, Bella, tread easily._

"Jacob." I kept my voice even, but careful, soft. The worst thing that could happen would be Jacob shifting with him so close to me. "I don't like this anymore then you do, but I really haven't got a choice, I can't leave people to die for me." Jacob seemed to understand as he calmed down slightly, but his eyes still showed the amount of rage that was hiding deep inside, trying to take over and make him shift.

"Let's at least move from here, I haven't really seen a real werewolf before."

I found the chance to brighten the mood. "So, you now admit you aren't real werewolves?"

Jacob rolled his eyes but his fury seemed to have been forgotten, his body slowing to still, normal human movements. "We're humans, we turn into wolves, therefore, we are werewolves. Period."

I had to shake my head. Jake stopped me from replying, grabbing my arm tighter, but not tight enough to hurt, and started walking, almost dragging, me towards the forest. "I'm not sure how long those bloodsuckers can keep that wolf busy." I did, indeed, notice how Jacob didn't insult the werewolf, but I didn't dwell on it.

I looked back, whilst still letting Jacob drag me off, towards where the battle was, but trying to keep Jacob calm I hadn't noticed that it had grown silent, there were no sounds anywhere. Concerned, I tried listening harder, but there was nothing, no birds, no howls, barks, hisses, roars, nothing. It was completely vacant but our heavy breathing.

"Jacob?" I only got a grunt in reply. "Why is it so quiet?" That's when Jacob paused. That had me worried, Jacob had much, _much, _better hearing then I did. Shouldn't he have noticed before I did that it was silent?

"...I'm not sure..." That was the worst answer I could ever have been given. Jacob brought me closer to him, I didn't protest despite the temperature rising to an uncomfortable level due to his body heat. The forest remained eerily quiet, reminding me of those trees from the old Snow White movies, bringing shivers down my body. I was just glad we weren't dealing with witches, but I certainly hoped that those weren't as real as they appeared to be long ago (around the 1500s to be exact).

It remained that way for what seemed like minutes, long minutes, until it was broken. A single howl from a werewolf, then silence once again. That silence didn't last as long as the last, broken by trees rustling. Jacob growled, the best he could in his human form, standing on front of me as a barrier, before he shut up and tensed.

Moments later, Edward and Emmett appeared from the trees. They looked like a mess, their clothes torn and blood in places, but they seemed unharmed.

"Big wolf got what was coming to him, just turned his tail and fled, he did!" Emmett was pouting, but I was too much in shock to really take notice of what he was saying. These two had come back unscathed by a werewolf attack, a werewolf I had seen _eating a person _a few moments ago.

Edward seemed to ignore Emmett completely, watching me. "Are you ok, Isabella?"

I was cut off from Jacob before I could answer positively. "What's it to you, bloodsucker?"

Edward merely looked annoyed; I suppose I would be too having just fought off one dog already. "It's polite to ask, rather than make assumptions, Jacob."

"I wasn't making assumptions; I just knew it was a stupid question to ask! She just saw a _werewolf, _I thought you bloodsuckers killed them all off!"

"You make us sound like we're complete bad guys or something, that's not cool, man." Emmett whined, still in a high from fighting a werewolf, unable to stand too still for too long. Edward hushed him; Emmett pouted even more but went for a walk about around the trees whilst Edward continued arguing with Jacob.

"The increase number of vampires in the area could mean that the gene inside humans, even from just carriers, are being forced to activate to make up for the number of vampires, as werewolves and vampires hate each other, having had wars with each other for centuries. So nature is simply trying to even the odds, we can't know who is a werewolf until the gene is already activated." This was almost too much information for me to take in. We didn't just have a vampire problem, now we had a werewolf epidemic coming as well? Feeling lightheaded, I sat down hoping to feel better. It didn't make a difference.

"The fuck? Can't you just smell these bastards out?"

I was paying more attention to keeping my head clear, but still, the argument tore through my thoughts. "I'm sorry; it's a bit difficult when you make an appearance."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"You're the dog, why don't you sniff them out? It's your problem, after all."

"Bastard, they're your enemies too!"

"But they aren't anywhere near our home, therefore they pose no problem, I see no reason to deal with them right now."

Annoyed, and more than a bit shell shocked, I stood up abruptly. The action shocked both vampire and wolf into silence, sweet silence. Just needing to get away, I turned and walked off, faster than a mere walk.

"Bella?"

"Isabella!" I ignored both calls. I was angry, I was upset, I was frustrated and I just wanted to be left alone. Being completely honest, I was surprised I hadn't broken down yet. That should've concerned me, but it didn't, all I cared about was getting away, even if it was completely pointless.

"Isabella, wait!" I didn't. "Isabella, please!" I wasn't listening. It didn't matter whether I complied or not, Edward Masen was a vampire, selfish and unsympathetic, he would never understand. A cold hand, what might as well have been a statue for all it felt, inside and out, grabbed my arm. I tried pulling away, I had to get away, but it didn't make a difference. A statue, nothing but a statue, cold, heartless, unfeeling-

"Isabella." It was said so forcefully, yet hypnotic, I couldn't help but look. I couldn't remember what I was saying earlier, I couldn't remember anything, not even my name. Nobody was there but him. With no sunglasses to cover those eyes, I was caught completely and utterly under his gaze, his blood lust gaze. They were almost shining like rubies, colourful, rare rubies. The more I stared, the more I saw behind those eyes. The red was swimming, almost like the blood he probably drank, but even that thought was barely legible in my mind. Were his eyelashes always that… elegant?

"Bella!" I came to my senses hearing Jacob's yell. When I turned my head away, everything came back, the spell had been broken. That sonova-!

Agitated again, I turned, not to walk, but to run. Again, it brought no positive results, what was the point in even trying? This time, I was going to refuse to look into his eyes, fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, well, I was fooled again this time, but third time lucky. At least, I hoped.

"Isabella, you can't go out there. What if-"

"Let go of me!" I was too distressed to even think about my foot before it happened. "OW, SHIT!" At least the vampire had the decency to let go of me whilst I nursed my poor foot, which was subjected to kicking said vampire in the shin and not even leaving a dirt mark. Pathetic. I got different reactions, Emmett, whom I hadn't paid much attention to and still really wasn't, laughed and Jacob, damn the bastard, was just about ready to break into a grin and probably laugh along with Emmett later. Edward, however, was the most peculiar. He positively freaked out.

"Isabella! Are you alright? Is it broken? Here, let me." He was about to reach for my foot, but I pushed his hand away. It was more a sign then actual pushing him away; a moving statue is one that moves on its own.

"No! Just… leave me be." It was a struggle to remain calm now; I hadn't noticed I was breathing faster, shallower, on the verge of hyperventilating. I just wanted to get away, just away, by myself, alone, away from here, was that too much to ask! All I wanted was for some alone time, it wasn't like that was asking a lot!

"Isabella, calm down, you're alright." Edward seemed to be acting like I was some sort of wild animal, his hands up in a calming manner, as if to calm some animal. And this was directed at me. I couldn't help it, I laughed. Laughing hysterically. I hadn't even realised that tears were falling from my face until I wiped my face, still stuck laughing. It wasn't even that funny, yet I couldn't stop!

"Just… you act like I'm… I'm the animal here… yet, look." Still laughing, though not as hard, more on the serious side, though still laughing nonetheless. "Vampire prince, vampire prince's brother and wolf shifter! It's not even that hilarious… but still! Yet I'm… being treated like _I'm_the animal! It's… not right and yet… I can't stop laughing!" I laughed still for a good few moments, noticing, despite my predicament, that Edward was getting slowly closer, until he touched me.

That touch was all it took. The laughter stopped. A few seconds silence, until without any reason at all, a sob escaped my throat. Then a whole series of sobs escaped, followed by tears, and I fell to the ground on my knees. Edward followed down quickly, despite my weak protests with a shake of my head and the pushing with my hands, all ineffective. Why couldn't he just fucking leave me alone already!

"Isabella, take deep breaths, slowly." I tried to take his advice, even as I hated him as much as I did when he took me from my parents, when he attacked Jacob, when his kind started this whole war in the first place.

"Hey, bastard, what are you doing!" Not again. Not again! I couldn't deal with another fight.

"Hey man, chill, this isn't doing Belly Bear any good picking a fight."

"Belly Bear! What the fuck!" It really wasn't helping matters.

"Jake, just shut the hell up!" My head felt ready to explode, but finally sweet silence after my order came, just as I wanted. It didn't last, my sobs coming back tenfold. Edward took action, but he honestly, when I looked up as he called my name, looked terrified. A vampire, terrified of a hysterical little girl? It would've been hilarious, should the situation have called for it, but it didn't.

"Isabella, take deep breaths. You're in shock. Careful, deep breaths. Count, one, two three. Out, one, two, three. Keep going." Edward's voice was strangely calm despite his looks, it was… really calming. I couldn't help but take his advice, breathing in, then out, carefully, slowly, with his timing.

A few moments of that, I felt somewhat calm again. At least coherent. I was still left in tears with a few sobs here and there, however. And the feeling of utter hopelessness along with desolation, having been desolate of human contact.

"It's just… not fair. Why me? Why not somebody else?" I sniffed, whipping my nose on my jacket, even as it sounded gross, I didn't care one bit. "Why me, out of the whole globe you could have?"

Edward sighed. "It wasn't my choice, it was just fated to be like this." He explained, gently whipping my eyes of tears with his hand. He was surprisingly gentle, considering his strength, but this was simply a fleeting thought. "I'm not sorry it happened though, but I am sorry you have to go through this and I'm sorry for how it happened. Maybe, when we get to know one another better, you'll understand better." But Edward shook his head. "No, you may never understand until you turn into a vampire."

My head came up, in shock. "I'm going to be turned into a vampire?" I wasn't sure of the idea; certainly I hated vampires, but to become one? I was probably still too far in shock to think about the pros and cons properly, or even care.

Edward shushed me, his index finger pressed to my lips as if I were made of glass. "This isn't a talk for now; we're months before we have to talk about it. Let's just focus on the now before we think of the later." Edward looked around a moment. "We should go before that shifter comes back." Realizing what he said, I looked to where Jake used to stand, to find thin air standing.

"Where did he…?"

Edward shook his head. "Emmett is distracting him; we can leave without a fight if we leave now. I really don't want to fight with your friend and risk hurting you more." I really didn't want to leave, but what the vampire said made sense. I didn't want a repeat of what happened back in Seattle –had it really been a day ago that happened?- not when I seemed to be almost losing my mind.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Okay, anything just to get away."

Edward nodded, seeming relieved, before he helped me stand. He then turned around, as if to give me a piggy back. I stared blankly. Edward smirked slightly. "Well, how else are we going to pull off a quick and quiet escape?" I wanted to roll my eyes, but I refrained from doing so and got on his back. I held on extra tight, knowing it'd only hurt me should I hold too tight. Being this close, I could smell Edward, which seemed a bit freaky, being human and all. It was hard to describe, but it was a sweet smell, a hint of honey? Before I could dwell much further, Edward shot off without warning.

Of course I screamed, who wouldn't? It didn't last more than a minute though. The whole way, I kept my eyes shut tight, afraid I'd throw up should I look. Before I knew it, we landed.

"Thank you for travelling via Vampire Airlines, please exit safely and we hope to see you again." Said vampire was grinning ear to ear at my reaction. "Please vomit _after _you get off the vehicle, thank you."

I was about to punch him, but remembered the fate of my foot when I decided violence was better than words. I decided against it. "You could give me more warning next time." I mumbled whilst taking a look around. It was a cottage type home it seemed, but when I looked out of the window, all I saw was snow. Were we in Canada now? I didn't bother to ask.

"I'm sorry, love, I'll remember next time." He smirked slightly. "But I just had to hear you scream, your reaction was just as I expected." He chuckled slightly, before his face softened into a friendly smile. "Get some sleep, there's a bed upstairs, I'll stay down here and keep guard."

That seemed good enough to me. With a mumbled "goodbye," I turned on my heels and headed upstairs. I had no clothes to change into and since it was still early in the morning, the sun nowhere in sight, but with it snowing as hard as it was outside, there was no chance the sun was going to make an appearance even during the day.

The room was nothing short of old fashioned, a lighted candle was beside the bed, a nice fireplace not too far from my bed, also lighted, no pictures but the wallpaper suggested its age. It wasn't cold, which I was thankful for, the fireplace and candle giving just the right amount of heat to not be cold even if there should be a blizzard outside. With a sigh, and a tear escaping from my eye, I slipped into bed, worried about my future evermore, along with the now.

* * *

That's a shit ending if I ever did see one. Sorry guys, but it ended like that. I'll get better, I promise!

Please review your thoughts, I want to know about the werewolf part, I love werewolves! Stephanie Meyer mentioned they used to live, but Felix or someone killed them all, bastard. Ah well, review please!  
~Blackie

(1) Stockholm Syndrome - A state described as when a person has been kidnapped and said person is falling in love with that kidnapper or believing that they really need that kidnapper and often refuse to charge their kidnapper with kidnap. It was named after the city of Stockholm, the capital of Sweden.


	5. Welcome to Vampire HQ

Wow I took ridiculously long writing this. So many apologies to go around, but I'm sure you'd rather be reading the chapter than listening to my drivel. All the excuses are at the end, so for once you can get to reading this quickly. Hope you enjoy it and I haven't gotten rusty~!

* * *

Welcome to Vampire HQ

My mind refused to sleep, after having seen a werewolf for the first time. The stench of the decaying human body refused to leave my nose, the sight of the hairy half human, half beast figure refused to leave my eyes and the howl of death rang constantly in my ears. That was scarier than any vampire or shape shifter I had ever come to meet, not that I had met many vampires yet. James, I think was his name, had managed to topple Charlie's police car simply by running into it. Whilst that sounded terrifying with the possibilities, I had witnessed a werewolf attack first hand and without the help of Edward and Emmett, I would've died along with Jacob. I took note that Jacob should really apologise to the vampires since they saved his life, even though he was a pain in the ass to them.

I kept trying to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes, the image of the werewolf howling, eating the decaying body and blood running down its mouth like saliva, like it always had blood running down its mouth, came to my head and my eyes shot open, ready to defend myself or run. But no werewolf was ever there.

I took notice that neither Emmett nor Edward were here either. I had to wonder what they got up to, since I heard that a vampire only needed to hunt about once every three days, if not less. What the hell did they do in the time I slept? I very much doubted they'd talk, even though Emmett could talk his mouth off, I'd imagine. But with Edward's mind reading ability, I highly doubted Emmett even needed to talk before Edward already knew the end of the sentence he was talking about.

I got the impression that Emmett was probably the loud types, the instinctive types that just acts first without thinking and he was all brawn rather than brains. He was friendly with everyone and would blow that storm cloud above your head right away before it rained. The fact that he was instinctive meant that he spoke before he thought, but because of his bubbly attitude, he probably never offended anyone. He played with that werewolf as if it were a puppy, so he didn't seem to take many things seriously, or if he did, he'd joke about it later anyhow. He took everything in his stride and the best thing to compare him to would probably be a giant care bear. Even though, some form or another, he'd already called me Belly Bear, whatever the hell that was.

Edward, on the other hand. It was hard to really get a good view on him. Even now, I felt that small pull towards him and could just tell you now that he was out of the building somewhere, because he was slightly below me but at an angle that meant he was far away. How I knew this, I couldn't tell you, for the life of me. This was just something no human should ever feel. It scared the living out of me and I didn't know what to do.

Since I was already awake and the images of human flesh and blood from the werewolf caused a loss of appetite all of a sudden, I decided to read up more on vampires with the book I still held close to my chest. The one thing that really piqued my interest when Edward talked to me was the fact he refused to answer on what being exposed to the sun really did. Looking through the book, I turned to the page that was deemed most likely to hold it.

_Vampire Weaknesses_

_There are countless debates on if whether a weakness exists in all manner of living things and those that are dead or inanimate. There are even more debates on what is actually a myth and what is a legend. Vampires are included in the mix of either debates on whether they are myth or truth. Many believe that vampires can die in sunlight, because of how pale their skin always is, they will always burn in the sun and, therefore, the myth about the sun must be true. Others believe the same, but because they believe that all vampires are evil and the light of God will send the beasts to Hell. The same reason is given for why Holy Water will work too; because they are evil beings that will be perished by God. The same also goes for the Holy Cross, the cross that Jesus Christ himself was hung upon and left to suffer a long, painful death. _

_I never quite understood the reason of why garlic was suspected as poisonous to vampires. Perhaps a vampire was caught bringing the garlic back up after eating it? Though, I really can't imagine anyone serving raw garlic with nothing else, perhaps some pizza or garlic bread that brought the thought that a vampire was allergic to garlic. Truth is, a vampire cannot eat, they are unable to eat anything and it will come right up again, eventually. Because a vampire has no blood for itself, it's unable to digest anything, hence the food and drink comes back up, __not__ because they're allergic to the food. This will happen with any manner of food. If the food contains blood, such as raw blooded meat, the food will come up dry of blood, but definitely not safe to eat for others. _

_The truth is; vampires are not allergic to garlic, they are unharmed by any things Christian or 'holy', such as water, crosses or any amount of preaching nor chanting nor manuscripts from the Bible will effect a vampire in any way. The tale about a vampire being unable to enter a home without permission? That was a lie, too, and I'm still unsure about how anyone came up with that idea. A vampire does, in fact, have a reflection but they don't turn into bats. _

_There are, however, debates on the length of fangs depending on a vampire's diet. Because an animals' flank is a lot tougher than a humans' neck, it is believed that vampires that live off animal blood have longer and sturdier fangs. This has yet to be researched (for obvious reasons not up for discussion) nor proven by authorities or any other vampires interested in this sort of thing. _

_Nobody has seen a vampire standing in the sun, be it a human drinker or an animal drinker. Because of this, many have assumed that they burn in the sun, coupled with the fact that they have really pale skin, more pale than a humans'. I can now confirm that this is false; a vampire does not burn in the sun, nor are hurt by the sun any more than Holy Water or crosses. What happens when a vampire goes into the sun is still to be discovered. Whilst I myself know, I will not share this to the world, for it's something you have to discover yourself. _

That was frustrating, even the book refused to answer. I figured that the writer was a vampire himself, even though it was never very clear, or otherwise was mated to one. What could be so embarrassing that the book about vampires itself refused to tell?

Regardless, I continued reading as the book gripped upon my mind.

_Many believe vampires to be invincible, this is also a lie. By human standards, a vampire probably is impossible to kill, but a vampire dies the same way as any other creature does. A vampire doesn't grow, for their bodies are frozen in time as a defence system. Because they don't grow, they never die of age and they never change, much like a living statue. That is the best way to describe a vampire; a living, breathing statue. A vampire can die the same as any other creature; it just takes a lot of punishment to do so. _

_Imagine breaking a statue, it's the same. It takes a lot of effort to kill a vampire. The only creatures having been successful in killing a vampire are werewolves, fire and other vampires. Nothing else has ever killed a vampire on record._

_A vampires' skin is similar to diamonds, the skin bonded together with many carbon molecules and yet brought together similar to graphite's structure to give the vampire mobility. At least, that's my theory; there is no absolute proof as to what type of skin a vampire has. It is armoured without the look, say a beetle's carapace is obvious, perhaps more like a rhino's skin, but that would still be too obvious. Biologically, a vampire uses its image to reign in its prey._

_Vampire Hunting_

_Depending on the type of vampire you are talking about, vampires can hunt in many different ways. They are the top of the food chain when it comes to hunting, above shifters and werewolves. Shifters, whilst working in groups and good hunters, are too loud and alert their prey too soon that they are there, whilst a werewolf is left to rampage without control over itself. _

_Vampires, on the other hand, are swift and silent like a cheetah, times that by three and you have it. Because vampires don't burn their energy, they do not suffer from stamina issues, however most vampires hunt alone as working in groups can often result in confrontation and fights between the covens. Vampires only hunt at night, due to the effects of the sun making hunting impossible in the daytime. _

_As for human drinkers, those vampires work on their image, rather than their speed and agility. With the powers of seduction and their imagined beauty, human drinker vampires hunt by luring their prey into having sex with them, before they feed, or even during. However, there is a famous coven near the Canadian boarders that specialises in having sex with many humans, but they are purely animal drinkers and the humans are left unharmed and satisfied. However, due to the rising animosity between the shifters and humans against the vampires, this may not be the case any longer. _

It was no big secret about the troubles that the vampires had with people and the shifters themselves. Nobody really knew what happened, but the news was that a pair of shifters from the Quilen tribe had spotted local vampires that used to live peacefully here attack and murder a small girl. Because of that, the two vampires were hanged and shamed in public, the deaths causing a vampire outrage at one of their more well known vampires, apparently, alienating themselves away from mankind and tensions to rise even further between the Quileutes and the vampires themselves.

The vampires, having been blamed all that time for the little girl's death, ran away and became what they were known as today and became what they were always prophesised to become; human killers. Just like the novel of Dracula foretold. Whilst there were rumours that the author of Dracula thought he seriously believed that vampires existed, most assumed he made it up like the tales of Frankenstein. Purely because it was easier and safer. Perhaps this is what he saw, human drinkers. But for entire vampire clans to break their ways of old tradition like the book said, then who was the vampire that they executed to be worth breaking their old ways?

"Learning of your future spouse, are we?"

I startled, closing the book with a _bang! _as I looked up to meet the ruby eyes of Edward Masen, my current kidnapper. He was wearing simple jeans and a jumper that had been ripped in several places from what had been the claws of a werewolf but appeared like the claws of a bear. It gave him an almost lumberjack look if he had the muscles to go with the stereotype.

Then I realised I was in a simple night tee I had found in the drawer I'm sure Masen himself had left for me to wear. An idiot move, but having been outside in the rain in my other clothes, I felt too cold to stay in them, lest I suffer hypothermia.

In embarrassment, I quickly hid under the covers, covering myself and covering the title of the book, though there was no need to.

Then what he said clicked.

"Wait… future spouse?" I almost shrieked. I knew that with being a vampire mate I was expected to marry him, common sense told me that, but it was still a shock to hear it coming from his lips.

"But of course." Edward smiled a toothy sharp grin, fangs almost sparkling with an evil glint only eyes should pull off. "You are my mate, my other half, how could you not expect a marriage?" The problem wasn't that I wasn't expecting it, but that I wasn't prepared for it.

I didn't tell him that and I didn't plan on it either. However, now that he was here alone and I had so many questions to ask. As far as I could see, there were no problem asking questions if I was to eventually marry him, wouldn't it make sense to understand them?

I sure hoped that sounded logical.

"So, can I ask a question?" I started timid, in case Edward had a sudden violent turn of Vampirism.

Edward, however, seemed delighted I was interested. "Of course! Anything you ask I'll try my best to answer."

Well, that was encouraging, at least.

I thought hard for a moment, trying to be careful of what I ask and how I ask the questions without offending him. "What happened? I heard some vampire families lived in peace with humans until the little girl was murdered. Why did you react the way you did?"

Edward Masen didn't falter, but he did seem somewhat startled that I'd gone straight for the point. It seemed like the first time in a long, long time that he was caught off guard, the slight twinge I caught in his stance. His stance, which was normally as still and only moving when needed as a reptile's body, faltered; almost making a human twitch. Then came the anger in his eyes, blazing tiger fury as his mind went to the past.

"Because we didn't kill the little girl." Masen answered, to my surprise. He looked at me with such conviction, such determination, in his eyes. As poetic as that sounded, that was the God honest truth. "The girl was killed, but not by us. Truth be told, it was an accident that nobody could have avoided. The truth was that I once lived here, in Forks, as a normal citizen. It was my home and I was relatively happy here. The only problem I had was living with a family that were all paired together, and so I was left to entertain myself alone."

"But I never complained. The changers nearby didn't appreciate us feeding on animals nearby their territory, although we had never stepped over their boundary. They would use any excuse to start a fight, it is within their nature as wolves. The two clans argued, whilst Sam and Carlisle, the leader of our clan, tried to keep order. Unfortunately for us, a human woman that was to be a soul mate to Sam when she grew older appeared to try to calm the situation down."

Edward sighed, remembering, before he continued with his story. "I tried to warn her, knowing her intents, but it was too late. Stepping to try to tell her to stop, one of the immature and wilder members of the pack went for me, transforming on the spot to attack me, when she suddenly jumped out in front of the wolf. She was killed instantly." He shook his head, haunted by the story even today. "Sam blamed us for her death, took out his anger on our clan and captured Carlisle, being the closest to him. They captured him, drew the rest of us away and stood Carlisle in front of the town when daylight came."

"They put him in stocks, just to humiliate him further," He continued, rage boiling through every syllable that left his lips. "Out in the sunlight, showing him for what he truly was. Sam announced to the town what he was, saying he was a monster, had killed people, ate people and would continue to eat people. At first, people were sceptical, but there was no denying that Carlisle wasn't human. Without much hesitation, the town's people were fooled and believed in Sam's words; how could they not?"

Edward snarled the next few words from his mouth. "They hung him, right then and there. Once the humans had left, the wolves ripped Carlisle's body apart. He was slaughtered; he stood no chance, when he had nothing to do with that little girl's death at all. He was innocent, and they killed him, one of the oldest and most respected vampires in the world. I can't forgive them for doing that."

He huffed, almost with an edge of a snarl of an animal, disgusted and furious. "That is why I have become a human drinker, more than just to punish the humans and shifters that punished my own mentor, but because I joined the rebellion against the shifters to rid them of this world, then be able to live again in peace with the humans as we did before they revealed us. Though it would take years, it'll work, that I know."

It took me moments to realise what he had just said, what he had admitted. If he were an evil villain, he would have just given away his most precious plans and his history. That usually meant he wasn't intending on letting me go. Whilst I knew that was the case, it just made it seem much more real, much more certain, that I was to never leave.

The news was devastating to hear, having stayed with the shifters for much of my life, I couldn't believe that they would do such a thing! Viewing a vampire as mere humans was a tough objective, but I could imagine placing a normal person in the shoes of this Carlisle. No matter what, I did not approve of any lying, no matter the circumstances. To exile all vampires simply because one made a mistake and caused a shifter to shift and kill a little girl was not a good enough reason to de-home an entire race. It didn't matter if the vampires had killed millions of people or none at all, at the end of the day, that was framing an innocent person (creature) and if Charlie taught me anything, it was that two wrongs never made a right.

That was why I couldn't agree with what Edward was trying to do. Whilst he believed that he was doing what was right for the vampires, even for humans to have some of their citizens back despite them being vampires. It wasn't right. They couldn't simply banish the shifters for revenge, revenge was worse than the act that was committed itself, Charlie always told me.

I shook my head, hoping and not hoping that I was obvious about how much I hated his idea, his plan on how to continue living as they had before. If I had to be honest, it seemed impossible now, to return to the old days where we humans could remain ignorant to the supposed supernatural. People didn't forget things like that easily, at least the human race didn't. Because the human race revolved around knowing, they wanted to know all that they could, all that they could get their brain around. They wanted to be able to pick every single little fibre out of life and define it, give it a name, and identify with it. Probably so they wouldn't have a reason to fear it, or fear it less were it to have a name.

Names were dangerous, however. Name something and you are soon to become attached to it, having claimed it as your own. Humans were selfish creatures, unwilling to give up what is theirs once they had their clutches on what is now theirs.

But I, myself, am a human being, and so I could not contempt my own race for what it believed, or was built, to do.

But even then, Edward's reasoning didn't make sense; plot holes were shown in his answer.

"But if you want to live in peace with people again, mankind, that is," I stated, "why would you kill people themselves? How will that encourage people to see the good in vampires if you are simply proving the shifters right? That you are nothing but blood sucking beasts that were sent from God himself to destroy us? Like the devil himself?"

"Because we have no choice." That was Edward's answer. That wasn't good enough, it didn't make sense, how had they no choice? They weren't being controlled as far as I knew, there was nobody telling them what to do, so why did Edward have no other choice?

"But why? Nobody controls you, do they?"

Edward shook his head. "No, it's not like that. Human blood makes us much stronger than animal blood does, because we have a closer relation to humans than we do of any other mammal. We cannot drink wolf blood either, due to their cousins or overlords, the werewolf, being our arch enemy. Nobody knows; the same as how lions always despise the wild African dog, nobody knows why we hate each other. We simply do."

"But the point in drinking human blood is to grow stronger. If we are to fight back against the shifters that have chased us from our home and our ways of life, we need to be at our strongest to be able to beat them back off our lands. We are soon prepared to move in, push them out and take the state, even this country, as our own. Simply so we can live as we did before."

"But it's wrong," was what I was trying to say, trying to tell him, explain to him how wrong that this was. Whilst he might have had good intentions for his own people, wanting things to return to normal, there was just no possible way. "Can't you guys adapt? If things don't go one way then you make another, surely you can live another way, by yourselves with your people."

Edward shook his head. "Vampires don't change, we remain as we are. We have remained like this for thousands of years, about as old as we are, older than humanity at least. However, we might've looked differently before mankind came to be, as we took the form of man to better to hide ourselves within our own prey's nest. However, for as long as mankind has existed, we have lived the same; appeared the same and haven't adapted. We had no need and we find no need to change our ways now. We lived happily, life was simple and we enjoyed it. Why would we try to find another way to live?"

It was impossible for me to explain to Edward. If what he said was true, that vampires simply couldn't and refused to adapt in any shape or form, then what would be the point in trying to explain? Edward simply would not be able to understand. Yes, humans could change, but humans didn't often forget. When something that large comes about, it becomes global and everyone would soon know what happened that day. They would know the truth, remain ignorant no longer.

But I had to wonder, if Edward truly thought that way, how long had he been a vampire?

I asked him that same question. Again, he seemed surprised.

"About a hundred or so years, I don't exactly remember." Edward scratched his head, a shockingly human thing for him to do. Vampires only moved when they found a reason to. Similar to reptiles, vampires can stand still without feeling pains or aches for hours, even days. So far our studies showed anyway, when a captive vampire had stood still in their cell unmoving for three days, unmoved even as it was interrogated. Put together with what was written in the vampire book by a vampire, scientists could only guess that vampires were cold blooded like reptiles themselves.

But, unlike reptiles, vampires avoided the sun as if it were to burn them alive, hence the stories. There were many theories, many rumours and many thoughts that remain unconfirmed. So, how did vampires live? I was always slightly interested, who wouldn't be? But I had always been more of an English student rather than a biologist. But I always remembered what Charlie told me, some tips on how to survive in the big world. 'Know your enemy', is what he told me. Whether it worked or not was a different matter, but as far as I was concerned, I didn't have much else to lose.

It would make sense in the long run as well. If Edward was demanding me to become his mate, then I would want to know everything there was to be a vampire, to accept my eventual fate and prepare for it.

Then I remembered what Edward said, that a vampire named Carlisle had been publically hung and ripped to pieces, publically shown as a vampire. Even if Edward's name was Masen, what were the chances that they were talking about a different Carlisle altogether?

"What was the name of the vampire that was killed that day?" I asked, hoping that Edward would answer. At least then I had something more to go on about his family.

Edward looked confused, but he answered. "Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen. He was a doctor in a hospital in Forks. I know that he was well liked throughout the town, he was also prized as one of the best doctors that the hospital ever had. I hope he still has friends over there, as I know that they had no part in what the shifters had done, being too busy with work. I was his only son that hadn't mated yet, I was also Carlisle's first 'undertaker' should I say, the first human he transformed."

Another shock for me. "You were his first?"

Edward nodded, smiling fondly. "I was with him for a few years, before he found Esme as his mate. She was about to jump off a cliff before Carlisle saved her and turned her. She never felt remorse or animosity for him doing that."

"But what about you? How did you feel?"

Edward blinked but thought for a moment, shifting slightly as if uncomfortable to be in the spotlight. "Well, I didn't have much to live for when I was finally transformed that night. It wasn't Carlisle's fault, both my parents were killed by the Spanish flu and my mother asked Carlisle to save me, no matter what the cost. I think my mother knew what Carlisle was from the beginning, but she wanted me to be alive, to be happy I think, no matter what I was. I don't remember much, I was rather delirious with the flu, I was dying, and it's been such a long time."

"I've been so lonely for so long, after my brothers and sisters all found their mates." Edward continued, sounding sad. "I had been waiting for so long for mine, almost believing that I would never find you. But I have now, after waiting a hundred years." Edward smiled; the warmest smile I had ever seen. It was strange, attractive and beautiful. "I was pleasantly surprised by how you looked; you were beautiful as I spotted you from the bushes. I was scouting around the area to know what we were dealing with in terms of the shifters when I spotted you with that brown one. I would have grabbed you sooner if he hadn't been there, but I couldn't have you hurt. I'm not sorry for what I did to him, he hurt you and so I hurt him back. He will survive, however. But now I have finally met you, I can finally live my full life."

In another person's life, that would sound creepy and stalker-like, but to me I couldn't help but be flattered. I wasn't very popular in school and my dad wasn't the type to get really affectionate. Knowing that someone needed me that much, and the understanding of how lonely Edward was, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, at least for a little bit. Whether that was the vampirism hypnosis or I genuinely felt sorry for the vampire, I couldn't tell you.

I was about to ask a question, to ask more about the vampire race, when a bellowing howl rang through the windows from outside. Edward sprung up as a meerkat alert to danger, glaring at the window as if calling it a traitor.

"I need you to wrap up warm, entirely warm especially for your face. We're going to have to run the rest of the way to our home." I didn't miss the way he said _our home, _as if we were already a married couple. I wasn't comfortable with that at all, predictably. But I didn't ignore him when I recognised that howl again.

As I was looking through the drawers, gathering warm furs and cardigans and scarves etc. I asked Edward; "Where are we going that I need all this? Is that… monster back?"

Edward turned towards the door, clearly aware of what I was doing, but also aware of what was happening outside, if something was in fact happening. "Canada, further in Canada than we are now. But I'm going to have to run and I'm going to have to carry you. That werewolf will catch up to us otherwise. We can't afford to battle it, they're fast even two vampires will have trouble fighting it."

Edward growled slightly, for what reason I didn't know. "A werewolf's bite is poisonous to everything but themselves, killing even vampires in a mere hour. Humans are the only ones immune to death from their poison, but what they get is much worse. Their family line becomes cursed, a single DNA is awakened within the family and whenever the moon is full, that DNA is activated and deforms the person into an entirely different creature, a werewolf themselves. But as soon as the moon is gone, the DNA returns to normal, as if it never happened."

Masen smiled when he noticed my confusion, but also my repulsiveness. _I hadn't called him Masen for a while, have I? _"Changing DNA is extremely dangerous. If you change a single strand, you could turn yourself into a dolphin, possibly. Werewolves cannot breed, hence that is their only way to spread, the same for vampires that could spread as well. There are plenty of humans, too much even, that this is one way to dwindle the population and raise another."

Well, that I somewhat knew, but never really went into detail. Outside, a car alarm set off, blaring, bats flew from their nests, fleeing the battle that I could see from the window. The werewolf apparently had followed Emmett. Either that, or Emmett lead the werewolf here by accident.

Edward sighed, but it was more annoyed than tired. "I guess Emmett wasn't able to lose the werewolf. Quickly, get wrapped up warm and climb on my back, we need to run and fast."

I didn't argue with him, that werewolf was close and I didn't fancy being turned into a werewolf. But I made sure of one thing. "When we get to safety, will you promise to tell me about vampires?" Learn more about your enemy, gather as much as I can and find their weaknesses. Besides the one ripping a car in half just outside that could also turn me into one of them. Find another weakness to exploit out of them. Even if it was deemed near impossible, I wouldn't give up trying to get back to my family.

Wrapping up warm, I allowed Edwa- _Masen _to lift me up on his back, a piggy back being the safest option for me. Edward went on to assure me that he promises to explain all there is to know about vampires, being a vampire and how vampire mating worked. Of course, I would have to become a vampire myself, says Edward, as soon as I reach the vampire hive/nest. I wanted to freak out when he told me that, there was no way I could agree to that.

I shut up as soon as the howl of the wolf was suddenly three times closer than it had been previously.

It was in the same building and heading straight our way. It couldn't have been after me, there were surely many people in this building that were human besides me, whilst I only knew of two vampires in this hotel.

_Maybe I could escape whilst they're preoccupied by the wolf._

That's what I thought, anyway. It was a plan, a better plan than any I had come up with so far. Really, how else do you escape a seemingly immortal fast as lightning creature? It didn't help that instinctually, I was being told to accept my fate, if I ran there was the possibility the vampires would take it out on my town. Even if I didn't belong there, they didn't deserve to die because I couldn't co-operate. Then there was the pull. It had never left, it was always there, steering me to becoming useless, torn between wanting to leave and wanting to stay, so I simply do nothing. Trying to force myself to leave, to come up with a strategy, surveillance was the best I could do without ripping in half.

"Hold on!" Was the only warning I got before we were suddenly flying through the air, out the window. I refused to say that I screamed, being flung at a fast speed out the window on the back of a wrecking ball and a massive fur ball of claws and fangs following closely behind without too much trouble. I had no idea werewolves could run that fast either.

The werewolf was nothing short of ugly. I never had a clear view of it last night, but out with the white snow, the full moon illuminating and bouncing off the snow landscape, I caught sight of the beast passing the village lights for a few seconds and saw a devil. Grey fur, flecked with snow and blood, swishing in the air as it ran. Awkward legs and arms that somehow made it easier for the beast to propel itself as fast as the vampire could run. Ears pushed back, eyes burning with the hunt and sharp pointed teeth ready to grip and tear. I knew, despite seeing the werewolf, that it wasn't after me. It hadn't looked at me with that hatred in its eyes the last time I saw it. It was after the vampires.

I was sure that Edward knew that the werewolf didn't want me, whilst the vampires were around. That was why he really wanted to give me a piggy back, more so I didn't escape when realisation hit me, as it has now. It was too late to escape, letting go (even if I could) now would be similar to jumping out of a car doing 100 mph (1) on a motorway, only with extra trees in the way. All the better to smash you with, my dear.

I turned my head back into Edward's back, not caring he was my kidnapper nor that he felt like stone, he blocked out the biting frozen wind and the sight of pounding werewolf. Never in my life did I predict this to happen. It felt all too much like a fantasy supernatural novel thrown in together in thirty minutes and posted online for the enjoyment and despair of others.

Edward must've been jumping and running side to side, the werewolf gaining ground over the vampire having two extra legs to propel itself further. And just as suddenly, two flashes went by, my eyes only fast enough and adept enough to catch the colours of brown, before an agonizing howl and yelp echoed in the air. I realised by the echo that we had already reached the mountains of Canada, or I assumed we were in Canada by the speed we were going.

Masen skidded to a stop, turning around so he could see the situation I imagined, and I took a good look at what had happened. Two vampires wearing wolf pelts had charged the beast and threw him back. The wolf pelts acted as a warning at what the vampire pair had achieved. The werewolf second guessed, rage filling its eyes, but it wasn't stupid enough to take on a group of vampires. It could manage one, maybe even two, but three was a stretch. As the werewolf contemplated, the two vampires stood forward, hissing like cats, a warning. The werewolf snarled, almost barked at the pair of vampires before snorting, shaking its head and turned around to jog away, ears up making sure the vampires didn't try to backstab it.

As soon as the werewolf was out of sight, both of the vampires turned to look at Edward and I. One vampire looked rather normal, if a bit short. Blond with several scars from battle but he looked perfectly ready as a man from the ice age. The other vampire was black in skin, not unheard of but certainly unusual, dreadlocks and was wearing only loincloth, like Tarzan only in the snow.

"Jasper, Laurent." I heard Edward acknowledge them by name. Laurent wasn't a name that I recognised, but the name Jasper was definitely something I remembered. The book that I read to try to learn about vampires, told me what to expect and what not to expect, the one I kept close before but now had left abandoned in the hotel that we had fled from. Jasper was the name of the author, not to mention the unusual time skip from the book being published around the 19th century to suddenly being published again in the 21st.

"Jasper? Jasper Whitlock?" I had to ask out loud. I had never expected the actual author to still be alive, vampire or not. But he had certainly been in some wars with enough scars on his face to prove it. It didn't make him unattractive, but it held rather as a signature sign. Like alpha males in a pack of wolves, or strong Walruses that fought for their mates for years.

Jasper looked at me, smiling slightly, as if shy. "I am; I wasn't aware that my name was that famous among humans."

I nodded, feeling down that I hadn't brought the book to show him, rather than explaining. "The vampire book, it's how I knew some of the stuff that I knew. But it never said anything about vampire weaknesses so…" I trailed off, nudging my foot slightly in embarrassment. "I realise why now."

Jasper grinned. "Well, I could hardly give away the secrets to my own kind's weaknesses, could I?" Jasper's grin fell slightly. "I wanted people to understand the vampires, give out the truth without being biased. I have killed many humans before when I was involved in a vampire civil war. Humans weren't that involved, but vampires did drink from more humans than usual to remain powerful. I'm one of the only surviving vampires of that civil war. But I haven't killed a human since, that was three hundred years ago or so."

Now that I looked carefully, I noticed that, unlike Laurent's and Edward's eyes, that Jasper's eyes were yellow. Almost like cat eyes without the slits for better seeing in the dark. I remembered that Jasper had mentioned in his books between the differences in eye colour in vampires. Human drinkers, for whatever reason, had red eyes, whilst yellow eyes were animal drinkers. Not even the vampires understood why that happened, only realising that it did when vampires turned to drinking from animals rather than humans. But as a result, it was easy to tell the difference.

"You're an animal drinker?" I had to ask, just to confirm what I knew that I knew already. As I predicted, Jasper nodded. "Why?" Again, another question that needed answering in my mind. For my security, to understand. One thing that humans do need, to understand as much as we can.

"Carlisle's family, the Cullens, were a vegetarian family. Carlisle didn't demand it of us, but we all knew that he would be disappointed in us if we ever gave up or lost control and started to drink human blood again as we are originally made to do. So even I was taught to drink animal blood, it wasn't easy and I've slipped up a few times, but Carlisle never treated me any different even when I was older than the rest and used to being let loose on the humans to drink as I please. I was the most difficult to teach, still the most difficult now, but I refused to turn to human blood, unlike Edward has done."

Edward snarled insulted by what Jasper had said. "There was little choice, Carlisle is gone now so we have to hide from Forks, we are the most well known vampires to the shifters. Luckily the shifters have no idea how many of us there really are. But we can't take chances, Aro wants us to be at our strongest and we are at our strongest when we drink human blood."

Jasper shook his head. "I kept telling him, we will do more harm than good if we just go in all guns blazing. I've seen war before, it doesn't matter if it's vampires or shifters, it'll be ugly."

"What do you prefer, living like this in these mountains for the rest of human time or until they forget we existed, or getting rid of the shifters so we can try to attempt to live as we had again?"

"That's not what Aro wants, Masen. Aro always wanted power; why else did he move from Italy to America? Why else are you his pet?"

It was like being in the middle of a bitching session whilst being stuck outside in the winter after clothes shopping and each girl yelling at another for calling each other fat. At least, that's how it felt right at that moment, only a lot more confusing. I had no idea who Aro was or what Aro was.

"I was made prince so that I could get more involved, the others, especially Jane, would not have allowed it. You know how the Volturi were like, they always wanted me on their side and I knew we'd have no shelter if I did not do as they asked. They are better fighters than we are, better organised and so forth, we would not have survived as well as we have now if I had not joined them and let you stay here, safe. It's what Carlisle would have wanted."

Jasper didn't reply. He seemed to find that there was no use arguing, when Edward so truly believed he was doing what was right for his family. I remembered what Dr Gerard had said, that the Cullens were a very well behaved and loving family who helped each other out, with Carlisle as their father. Carlisle sounded like a really devoted father, trying to be as much a father as he could considering what happened to him.

"Let's not keep standing out here, Isabella looks like she's getting cold." Hard to believe Jasper was the one to notice that, rather than Edward. As if woken up, Masen immediately stood close to me, protective. Ridiculous. But also kind of sweet, in a twisted way.

Nobody said a human didn't have some twisted thoughts, though they may never voice them, we all had a twisted way of looking at things society would frown upon.

"Yes, let's go. Isabella, welcome to Canada, welcome to the Volturi American Headquarters, the vampire hive of the United States of America."

* * *

I hope it was done well enough. I am a bit rusty on Twilight knowledge, so... yeah.

Now reasons this took so long, just liking Twilight isn't cool anymore. I'm in university now so I'm busy at it is but I didn't have the heart to touch Twilight stuff for a while. But I have promised that I would finish this and I will try my best to do so! It'll just take a while. I've got a plot in mind, somewhat, and I'm not going to keep the story going on for too long, because you've all waited too long already. I shouldn't expect more than 10 chapters, so six more, hopefully! I'm entirely too busy to write much more! I'll try my best!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you will enjoy the rest to come, hopefully!

~Blackie

Footnotes~

(1) 100mph = 160.934km/hours


	6. Home Sweet Home

Yup, it's been a while. Haven't even been on fanfiction for months. Been in Cuba, went to Poland, now I'm back in University for my degree. Lame excuses but hey, broadened my horizons xD!

The plot is probably very jarred, doesn't make much sense, feels out of place, all sorts of things. I'm only updating and writing this because so many people want it, even if I'm not happy about writing it or feel any passion at all for what I'm writing. I should really stop. I really don't like Twilight anymore. I liked it before, back when I was 16, but I'm 21 now and I'm too old to be reading this kind of stuff.

Before people go off on me, yes this _is _a successful book and yes you will like it if you're 13-18. Get any older and it's really not for you. It has a clear age range and nothing more and I'm too mature to be reading this anymore. If you still like it and you're older than 18, great, fantastic! Really! It's just not for me, a person who has studied English Literature for 8 years now.

Still, this is the newest chapter, updates won't improve I'm afraid, not until I've at least finished University, I'm on my final year now! Everything counts! I hope you still enjoy what I've written and I will eventually finish this if I deem it worthy enough, if it's popular enough. It's really the only thing keeping this going I'm afraid ^^; still, enjoy!

**UPDATE 17/11/2013: Because of feedback and the fact that I have too busy a life and I ceased to enjoy Twilight in any shape or form, I am going to end updating here and I won't look back at this again. I know I promised to finish it, but because I don't feel any passion, have no longer any clue of where I'm going with it and it's taken so long to get it here that it is unbelievably disjointed and it's pissing some people off, that I'm simply going to end it here. You're welcome to take the chapter before this as the final chapter, and ignore this one entirely, if you so wish. I don't blame you, I hadn't read back to my previous work as I simply wanted to release this to please people. I've learnt that I should never do that and I never will do that again. That's a promise!**

**Again, if someone wishes to take this on and finish it, they are welcome to! As I had done three years ago (it's been a LOOOOONG journey xD!) I think it would benefit better rather than in my hands. I do hope you had enjoyed what I had written and I wish you all a cheerful farewell and hope you all have a good day!**

**~Blackie**

* * *

Home Sweet Home

My first thought was _but this is Canada, _that never left my head. As we walked on, Masen, Cullen and Laurent, they led me to a cavern. It was strange, almost oddly stereotypical for a vampire coven to live in a cavern. Getting closer, I was sorely mistaken. If a rabbit's warren could be enlarged into a huge icy cavern in the snow and ice, then that was exactly what I was looking at. The cavern was cold, frozen solid in places, I felt like I was entering the den of a hibernating group of polar bears. The cave was so open and spacious, so much more than I had ever expected. I was grateful for that, I wasn't sure I could settle into a place that gave me constant claustrophobia. I wasn't sure I could ever settle in a place like this, given the temperature outside. There was no chance I was going to be able to live the life Edward seemed to be showing me. Not just because I wasn't used to it, but because it was entirely too cold for my human body to cope without eventually getting hypothermia or starving to death because I couldn't handle eating raw deer.

I felt angry and disappointed in myself. I didn't want to take chances where Edward was concerned. He might be a kind teddy bear now, but I wasn't going to camouflage in that happy parody. When I close my eyes, I still witness, helplessly, Edward Masen attacking, pinning Jacob down as if he were a simple dog. Edward had a temper hidden deep down, a temper that was lethal coming from a vampire. I didn't want to entice that temper.

But what was I to do? I was only human. A common, defenceless human being. That was the problem, there was no way I could survive in this area for even a week. Being the daughter of a police officer made me either much more aware of criminal activity or disturbingly paranoid. Even more so now that I had been kidnapped by a vampire. The idea of a taser doing any damage to a vampire was laughable at best. Could vampires even conduct electricity? Or were they like rocks, statues, too close to the earth for Thor or Zeus to touch them?

From the looks of the cave, or warren, most of the vampires seemed pretty used to their predicament, living in the wild. All the vampires were clothed, much to my delight, but there appeared to be bodyguards who had the top half naked. Their muscles rippled in full show, intimidating any other vampire feeling even particularly territorial. They reminded me of bouncers at rowdy nightclubs I've seen from TV shows. I was never the type to go to a nightclub, I didn't want to imagine the atmosphere of such a loud place. These vampires meant business, keeping the coven in order.

Vampires that were hiding in this coven were walking around, almost aimlessly, but with a hidden purpose and others were standing, chatting it seemed. It was almost human like, watching the tiny crowd of vampires looking around, chatting. However, as Edward, Jasper and James escorted me further inside the cave, they all turned, curious. It was more than strange, it was hard to forget they weren't human sometimes, the way their eyes glittered in curiosity and the fact they turned to investigate what was occurring. It was such a human thing to do, something I didn't expect vampires to do.

Another thing I didn't expect was to spot a small vampire, smaller than I was, come running at a human pace and launching herself at Edward. It was more than a bit of a surprise, causing me to flinch and step away.

Edward, however, didn't seem surprised in the least. If anything, he was annoyed.

He huffed, his arms out as if to avoid touching the tiny vampire, as if she were contagious. "Alice, please, I am fine and I was not awol for an unreasonable length of time."

Getting down and patting herself down, Alice glared at Masen, defiant and filled with fire I was not aware a vampire could possess. Considering that a vampire could not give birth in any way, it was surprising to see a vampire possess some sort of maternal instinct. What if vampires did want children, but because of their change, it became an impossibility? I hadn't imagined such a thing, I found it hard to view the vampires as vicious beasts, simply by witnessing Alice's actions. Were they related?

Alice crossed her arms. "Says you, I had to hear it from Jasper that you had gone off gallivanting after those mutts again. When will you learn to stop patronising them? It doesn't help us if a random village starts panicking because a vicious vampire attacked!" She stops suddenly, her face turning to confusion, as she looks at me. As if she had only just noticed I was there, she immediately tenses up. It was hard to spot, but having been used to people watching in my time, I could spot it. "Edward, what is a human doing here?"

It all happened quicker than I could follow, quicker than my human eyes could see. I blinked and suddenly Edward was in front of me, an arm blocking anyone from touching me whilst at the same time making sure to maintain contact. I wasn't sure if it was a reassurance for me, or for him. I flinched, skittish as a bunny in a fox pen. I could hear Edward growling, like a tiger, protecting what was precious to him.

Alice blinked, surprised. "Edward? Who is that?"

I wanted to answer, not liking to be talked about as if I wasn't there, but I was frozen at the spot. Edward's stance nearly terrified me, it felt like there had to be a reason for that stance, that these vampires weren't stable and would attack a human being for food. I wanted to step back, turn and run away, but I sensed more than felt Jasper close behind. I hoped that he was more worried about Edward than me.

"She is not to be touched. She is my mate and she is to be treated with the greatest of respect a fair maiden should be." That was Edward's reply that left his tense jaw. I couldn't help but flush, making it worse for the vampires as blood reached my cheeks, but I couldn't help it. I was not used to being given such compliments, I was usually the black sheep that was barely noticed by most people, suddenly getting attention was daunting for me.

Alice blinked again, silent for a while, before a blinding smile bursts on her face and she runs to hug Edward again, who is stunned, frozen as a statue. "Oh my God, Edward, I'm so happy for you!" She pulls away as soon as she feels that Edward becomes less tense. "I know you've been waiting a long, long time looking for your mate. And I know you've been feeling rather lonely and depressed, but I'm so happy for you!"

Smiling, Alice turned towards me, holding her hand out very eagerly, waiting for me to take it. Shyly, I took her hand carefully, and was surprised that Alice knew her strength and I wasn't feeling any pain. "Pleased to meet you! I'm Alice! Alice Cullen and this," She moved around me to Jasper's side, kissing him on the cheek and, for the first time, I saw Jasper smile. "This is Jasper, my mate. I saw that you knew him! Jasper wrote that book that you carried with you."

My face must have said it all, because Alice continues talking again quickly before I could reply. "Oh! Edward didn't tell you?" She giggled and taps her head. "I can see into the future, but only to a certain point. I can see the future depending on a decision you make, so when you decided to go with Edward to protect your family, I saw you coming here. I'm sorry Edward couldn't have been nicer about it. Which reminds me." I wasn't sure she took a breath in that entire sentence, until now. "I haven't told Aro what you've done and what the mutts are preparing for now. I left that for you to do, since he's much more reasonable with you, being one of his favourite pets."

Edward scowled, almost disgusted. "Please, that is a rather rude name. I just do as Aro asks of me. I did not view it unreasonable to go scouting and see what the dogs were planning. And I am glad that I have, because now I've finally found my mate." Edward puts a hand on my arm what was meant to be affectionate, but felt almost possessive. I shivered again, the cold seeping through me finally now I had calmed down and the adrenalin had escaped. Whilst I was still wrapped warmly inside a thick coat and a scarf, it wasn't enough for the Canadian snow.

Edward noticed. "Are you feeling cold?"

I looked at Edward, incredulous, then realised that vampires couldn't feel temperature. Another thing I had to feel sympathy for them, they couldn't feel the nice feeling of being toasty warm next to a fire, one of my favourite feelings. But they also didn't have to deal with cold or hot temperatures and they didn't have to suffer from the diseases that you catch as a result of being hot or cold.

"Not sure if you know, but we human beings can't survive below certain degrees without being warmed up in thick clothes or by a large fire." My teeth chattered as I spoke as if backing up my claims. I saw Edward's face grow concerned, then determined.

"Edward." Alice started, sounding serious al of a sudden. "You should let her decide, it's not fair to thrust it on her like that."

I grew tense, worried and I snapped a look at Alice. "What?" I snapped back at Edward. "Let me decide what?"

Edward sighed, not liking to have to explain, but after a deep breath, he let out the worrying words. "We don't have supplies and there is no way we can get any without a risk attack from the wolves. We vampires never required any and we have all fed not long ago. We can't risk going out for anything, we'd be too vulnerable and be killed without a doubt. But we can turn you into a vampire safely, you won't have to grow hungry, thirsty, or too cold. You could live for a very long time."

I couldn't believe I was hearing what I was hearing, though I should not have been surprised. Wasn't it pretty much agreed that I would be turned into a vampire eventually? However, my heart pounded at the thought of being turned today. I had prepared myself to be turned when I was ready, when I was prepared and learnt all I could about what to expect when being turned into a vampire. I was hoping to be taught and guided through the motions of what it means to be a vampire rather than thrown in head first.

But I couldn't help but ponder and wonder at the ideas of being a vampire. Whilst it was frightening that I may become a killer, it was hard to marvel at the possibilities and the power behind becoming a vampire. I wasn't one to normally think about power, being such a quiet girl. I couldn't help but marvel at the power I would become responsible with, I could feel like a super hero! It was such an immature thought, I knew that, but I could imagine myself stopping crime, just like my father. I always felt proud for the work my father has brought to the community, making our town a safer place. Whilst he didn't get to spend much time with Renee or I, I couldn't imagine my father doing any other job besides being chief of police. If I could be a vampire, I was sure that I could help my father in ways nobody else could.

And that stopped me short. The fact I thought of such a thing, a small part of me was excited to get the feel of being a vampire, wondered and was curious about what it would be like, to give away some parts and gain some new ones, to evolve into a completely new creature. If I was thinking of such a thing, that vampires were simply an evolution, then why was I, why was anyone, dehumanizing them? How different were they compared to us? They could not feel temperature, could barely feel touch, lost their own warm blood and sense of taste along with being able to give birth and were unable to go out into the sunlight. In losing them, they evolved a super sense of speed, immaculate eyesight in the dark (losing good eyesight in the daytime I assume), super strength and sometimes the chance at a, what I call to accept, a 'super power', such as Alice's future seeing and Edward's mind reading. They used to be human once, can they really be so far from humanity as we were truly lead to think?

"Edward, that's not fair on Isabella." Jasper made an entrance. "Not to mention we are not prepared in any way. We haven't prepared for what she will experience the moment she wakes up if she is going to turn into a vampire. I've seen it plenty of times back when I was with Maria, some of the vampires became violent and a newborn vampire is at their strongest they will ever be. How can we calm her down quick enough before the dogs of war arrive?"

Now I was confused. "Dogs of war?"

Edward turned towards me, grabbing hold of my hand gently. I wanted to pull my hand away, but something stopped me. It was such a gentle touch, even if he was as cold and still as a statue with no pulse to speak of, and I knew that he held a remarkable amount of strength in those hands. His hands were remarkably soft compared to what I was expecting. I had been expecting to be touching a rock, practically, now with him touching me softly, with care, whilst it still feels rough it was a lot softer than rock, more tender.

"Did you expect, after I managed to defend you from that _dog _back when I found you that the Quileutes would let us go?" Edward shook his head. "No such luck, the Quileutes want to take you back regardless of the fact I said I would leave them alone. I was telling the truth, I would get Aro to leave them alone and leave the humans alone. Apparently they don't believe me. Funny, coming from animals that attacked us first and killed one of our best."

Alice frowned, putting a hand on Edward's elbow."Edward, we all miss Carlisle, and Esme. It was unforgivable what they had done, every vampire would tell you so, even some of the dogs would say it wasn't right. I expect those dogs have left the pack or simply refuse to join in, I'm not sure, but you know Carlisle wouldn't want you to be doing what you are, Edward. He tried to protect you from becoming Aro's play toy and now you're playing into his hands. We could move, go back to England if you want."

Edward shook his head. "No, I can't let them get away with what they did. That's why I'm staying with Aro, he's the only one with proper military expertise to deal with those dogs and avenge Carlisle and Esme."

Alice sighed. "That's not going to bring back Carlisle and Esme. Revenge won't do any good if it means we're going to make the humans hate us all the more."

Apparently Edward wasn't going to be moved. From the discussion, Edward Masen seemed to be really close to the Cullens, at least Carlisle and Esme. Perhaps he was a Cullen once? It would explain the name change, a want to avenge his mother and father but needing to change a name to do it, to not null the Cullen name. It felt so much like a Hollywood show, I didn't even smile at the thought of seeing it come to fruition.

No, I rather felt that so much was happening my mind was about to implode on the amount of information my brain and eyes were taking in. Yet, apparently, life had decided that I could still deal with more and more obstacles today.

"Edward." Suddenly, there was a middle aged man standing besides Edward, a hand on his shoulder. "I feel we have much to discuss about your actions today."

Edward hadn't been startled at all by the sudden appearance of the vampire, almost teleporting in. More he seemed resigned to his fate of who appeared to be superior to him. The newcomer had that aura of authority, of confidence and wisdom. He clearly knew what he was doing and that was intimidating enough for most people.

Edward didn't seem to reply, for a few moments at least, until he nodded and grabbed hold of my hand, gently. I didn't fight, there was no point in fighting, I played a good little captive and walked with him. I wasn't sure if I would describe the walk as a walking down the aisle or walking to my execution. I wasn't sure what to expect, this vampire was clearly a higher up of vampire, higher than even Edward. And he was apparently a prince! What was higher than a prince? _A king. _

He walked me up the stairs towards the throne of ice where suddenly there was another female vampire standing besides the same vampire that spoke to Edward earlier, the possible leader of this band. He stood still, as still as the throne behind him, as cold as the ice surrounding him and his people, no emotion on his face that wasn't welcoming in the least.

"What is the meaning of taking this young woman, Edward?" He asked, genuinely curious rather than chastising the vampire, like a pet that had done a really bad thing.

Edward growled, not appreciating the treatment he was receiving. "Her name is Isabella, and she is my mate. She was about to be abused by a _snivelling dog_," this was almost hissed out, the voice dropping several degrees lower than the weather, the atmosphere dropping just as low. "I was not going to allow that to happen, and so I kidnapped her to save her. I tried to placate the dogs by giving them an option; if I were to keep Isabella Swan, as my mate, we will leave the humans in Forks alone."

The Vampire King smiled, almost amused by this story. "Oh, and from what I hear from your dear sister Alice, the 'dogs' didn't take your deal very lightly. In fact, she tells me they are marching their way here following your brother, Emmett."

Emmett was alive? After fighting with a werewolf, it wouldn't have surprised me if he weren't to survive. I had hoped he would, he seemed like the most lovable vampire I had ever met, probably will ever meet.

Edward growled, sounding almost suspiciously like a tiger. "I wasn't going to let those mutts do anything else to her. I saw the event, she did not want it, she did not want him. I saved her life, the mutt was going to attack her, I saw it! She is my mate and I will stop at nothing to keep her by my side!" My brain may or may not have turned off whilst he was announcing those things, but it was enough to worry me. Edward was like a possessive, overprotective boyfriend who refuses to have any other boy near her, keep her fresh, away from the competition so she would be reliant on him and him alone. That was a scary thought, a scary idea and a scary reality.

The Vampire King smiled, apparently undeterred by Edward's protectiveness, as if it were to be expected. "Calm yourself, Edward. I can understand why you were driven in such a way to bring her out here. But, perhaps, your lady here does not." He looked directly towards me, smiles and walks slowly towards me.

The reaction was immediate, Edward snarled, almost like a boom of thunder. He was at my side one moment, then he had been thrown back. Faster than my eyes could follow, but I had noticed that one of the Vampire King's bodyguard had moved and had their eyes pinned on Edward. Then Edward fell to the floor, stuck on his knees with his hands on his head, like he suddenly got a migraine. He twitched, like he was having a seizure, it was starting to make me worry for him despite what he had done to me. I figure this is what it's like to have Stockholm Syndrome, what a terrible situation; I have no right to give Edward any sympathy. I must be out of my mind! But I was a compassionate person, whether I liked it or not, I hated seeing anyone in pain, whether they deserved it or not.

"Stop it, please!" I didn't know how the Vampire King was hurting Edward, but I knew that he had given the order. Apparently it was a surprising request, judging by the face of the Vampire King. But he smiled, pleased by the reaction and he held a hand up. A sign of relief sounded behind me as I assumed Edward's torture had ended. Was this why the Vampire King was so feared? Was this why everyone followed and hid away towards his leadership after the wolves exposed them all as killers?

The Vampire King still smiled a parody of an apologetic smile. "My apologies, I did not mean to distress you out, my dear." He turned around and gestured to a female vampire. I hadn't noticed her earlier, she was still as a statue and her face seemed to have less emotion than one. She was beautiful, unnaturally beautiful, too beautiful to be considered human or harmless. The emotionless face that stared back towards me frightened me. I couldn't read her at all, entirely unpredictable and deadly.

"This is Jane. She stands as my personal bodyguard, for she is the most deadly vampire I have ever in all my years come across." Jane smiled at this, the first emotion to cross her face and it was a more frightening image, a more wrong picture than the stoic emotionless one. "She had sensed that Edward was to become a danger to me, she reacted purely defensively. I shan't excuse her behaviour, but I do apologise for the shock that it had given you."

The Vampire King walked up to me, slowly, carefully, as if I were a doe, and held my hand in his own rough but careful hands. "I do not believe I have introduced myself, my name is Aro. I stand as a current leader for stranded vampires with nowhere to go in the United States of America. Your canine friends have caused us an awful lot of trouble and I'm trying my best, for the both of our kinds, to live together quietly and peacefully as before." It was hard to believe him, his red eyes shining mischievous intentions.

I didn't know how to reply, wanting to pull my hand away but knowing I was more likely to break my hand off than get it out of his hands. Edward must've seen my discomfort, as he came to our sides. "Aro..." It was a warning, or closer yet, a plea.

"Calm yourself, Edward. I know how hard it is to battle our own instincts, to protect our other half to the death, whether we believe them to truly be in danger or not. I do apologise Jane had to use force against you, but it is her duty, a duty that Jane dear is more than happy to take part."

Jane nodded her head. "It was a pleasure, my master." I grew very uncomfortable after that. The idea of anyone calling somebody else 'master' always brought that on. To call someone 'master' was to lower yourself down below someone else's. I had read enough books to know that the word 'master' is often used by slaves addressing their owners. I was definitely not comfortable with the idea. It only seemed to further prove my thought that the vampires were following The Vampire King, Aro, because he was stronger, older and had a few trusty just as strong vampires to help him along.

During my turmoil, I had apparently taken the curiosity of Aro, as he was suddenly looking at me with an interested and fascinated look in his eyes. "How interesting..." he murmured, talking to himself I assumed as I had no idea what he was going on about. "You're tense, you're clearly uncomfortable about something, and yet... your mind is silent, I can hear nothing of what you are thinking. Surely, surely you are pondering, your mind running away with you?"

Before I could reply, Edward smiled at Aro, as if sharing in a joke. "I had the same trouble, her mind seems to be closed off to reading minds, yet Alice has managed somewhat to be able to tell her future. I am not entirely sure what the cause of this is."

"Hm, how very interesting. I have never met a human with such potential. I wonder..." He lets go of my hand, then waves forward as if asking Jane to move forward. She doesn't, instead she stares intently at me. If laser beams were able to be shot straight from her eyeballs, I would probably have been vaporised long ago. Luckily, I don't think such a vampire power exists or ever will exist.

I shifted uncomfortably, being stared at was never a good sign, the eyes were the windows to the soul and she was most definitely searching through mine. But, apparently, that didn't satisfy Jane. Her face suddenly went tense, confused, then angry. I had no idea what was going on, I had no idea what I was doing wrong, how was I making her angry when I was simply standing here?

Or, was that the problem?

I hadn't noticed that Edward had become tense besides me. I had no idea why, I had no idea what was going on. Then Edward snickered as if amused and left me even more confused.

"Fascinating... it does seem like a power a vampire would often have. It is almost like you are destined to become a vampire. Not even Jane's power can touch you." Ah, that explained a lot more now that I was in on the joke. "Who am I to argue with fate? My dear Isabella, the world has blessed you with the power of a vampire before you have even been reborn. You are a unique creature that has been given the gift of being able to block mental attacks and, to a certain extent, mental abilities. You appear to be immune to Jane's power, which has never happened before for her entire undead life." Jane seemed to huff, confirming the Vampire King's assumption. "Imagine what your power would be like if you were to be a vampire! Imagine!"

I know he told me to, but I found it impossible to. I was an ordinary girl, in every possible sense. There was nothing remarkable about me, besides the fact I was the daughter of the chief of police of Forks. That was something to be proud of in only Forks, nothing else. Not for a place like Canada. Or among vampires, at any rate. I was a realist at heart, trying to see the world as it is rather than hiding under false pretences.

"I see you are conflicted, you are not convinced." Aro pointed out, surprising me, bringing out my guilty blush, _caught. _"A touch, a mere touch of my finger and I hear all thoughts that go through your mind. All that have ever gone and all that soon will. Because of this, Edward and I can communicate without uttering a single word. It's a great joy to be able to find another that has a great gift such as I. But when I touch you, caress your hand, I hear not a sound in your head. I can hear what you say, any words you speak, but your mind appears blank. As empty as a desert. That's very interesting."

"I've always been fascinated by vampiric special powers," Aro continues, "Only a select few are ever given some special powers, the Cullen family were the biggest vampire family that has special powers. I've always wanted to find out why some have it whilst others are not born with it. Is it a genetic thing whilst they are human? Or does it depend on the vampire that turned the previous human? It's fascinating, it's something that neither us vampires nor you humans can explain. Maybe some vampires are just destined to remain and become vampires for all eternity? Perhaps God felt like we vampires deserved to have such a gift, whilst others do not receive it. Almost the whole Cullen family had powers, the children did, but the parents did not. The parents are said to have died, and that is how the Cullen family went into hiding, refusing to use their normal name. Isn't that so, Edward?"

Edward didn't answer, it didn't seem like he wanted to hear what he was hearing, preferring to be somewhere else. I didn't blame him, Aro gave me the creeps as he radiated knowledge, wisdom, and power. He was a very old vampire, one that knew what he was talking about and yet he had a thirst, a thirst for the knowledge of vampiric special powers. He had a point, who didn't want to know about why some vampires got special powers whilst others remained normal vampires? It could always be a gift from God, or any other cosmic power up in the heavens there.

"I assume you don't know the story of how Edward Cullen became Edward Masen by his reaction then, Isabella?"

I couldn't say anything, all I could do was shake my head, hoping that was an acceptable enough answer for him.

"Well, I would think you'd want to hear it from Edward himself. He can surely explain himself to you, and maybe then, you will understand why we do as we do." He touched Edward's arm as he spoke, talking to me in one conversation, and probably talking to Edward in another without making so much as a peep.

Edward nodded, answering an unspoken question. He turned towards me, "I'll explain everything, but we have to get you to another room safely. There's no question that the wolf's senses of smells will find you no matter how well we try to mask it. The faster we turn you into a vampire, the better. They won't be able to find you if you smell like every other vampire."

I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing. "What will happen if they arrive here, to take me back?"

Edward's face went grim. "They won't take you, I won't allow them to." I didn't miss the underlining threat there, either.

"Masen, what will you do to them?" I demanded to know, "They were my friends, I will never forgive you if you attack my friends." I meant it, Jacob had kept me safe for years, had known him since I was born. We were almost family, I felt like we were a family, and hence I couldn't date him. It felt too weird, having known every one of his flaws and their merits. I knew then that it wasn't worth the risk of even trying to date him, it would be easier and less damaging to refuse him straight out. That's what I had hoped, at any rate. Long term, facing all that is happening right now, that was probably the best decision I have made in my life. How much worse would it have been if Jacob and I had been dating? How angry would he have been if we had been together? If we were an item, how enraged would he have gotten? If there truly was nothing left to lose, how far would he have gotten, given the chance to win back everything he had lost? Probably as far as the universe was willing to let him go. That's a scary thought.

"I wouldn't consider it attacking if it is in self defence." That was Masen's reply. What a childish notion. "I promise, I will not outright attack your 'friends'" he hissed the word out like some hideous disease that shouldn't be spoken of again, "unless they attack me first. That's the way it's always been with my family."

"Which family, this one stuck in Canada and kidnapping me for your selfish gains?"

Edward shook his head. "No, my last one, back when we were the Cullens. We lived in Forks, did you know? A normal family, though we were all home tutored." Edward explained, walking away with a motion of his hand indicating that I should follow. Having nothing to lose and being curious enough to keep listening, I followed. "Carlisle and Esme, our step-parents, always thought we wouldn't fit in, we'd be unhappy if we remained home tutored. Esme was a lovely teacher, a fantastic mother. We were all taught well, we all enjoyed being inside, family was all that mattered. We weren't really interested in knowing people outside, what was the point when you simply died in what seems like a blink of life to us?" I couldn't help but feel insulted, whilst at the same time feeling he had a point. I had to wonder what it would be like to be unable to die of age, whilst everyone else around you seemed to grow older, change, have their own families, whilst you were stuck in time and unable to follow them. That seemed more like a curse than a gift.

"If being a vampire seems so horrible as you are making it to be, then why did you become one?" I asked as we kept walking through the linear corridors. They all seem to lead to simple rooms, rooms that were really caverns for privacy if it was needed really. Why did vampires even need privacy if they couldn't sleep? That's another thing I'll miss, sleeping. I'll never be able to dream again, in the literal sense of the word.

Edward walked into one of them, it seemed no different to any others, but it was the furthest away from other vampires and deepest down the corridor, further for the wolves to travel to find me. There was oddly enough a bed that was probably taken from a hospital of sorts and two chairs on either side of the bed. There was a blanket on top of the bed, I assumed for me to curl up inside and there was nothing better I had in mind. Nothing else consisted in the room, if I didn't know better I'd have thought an ice giant would've made his home inside these caves. It was rather fascinating, despite how cold it is in these caves, it was amazing to see how the caverns were carved out from the ice, the marks upon the wall showing how it was created and dugout.

Edward sat on one of the chairs and motioned for me to sit on the bed. I didn't argue, the bed looking so inviting and the blanket so warm and heavenly, I trotted my way quickly to the bed. I wrapped myself quickly in the blanket with difficulty because of how much I was shivering and moaned. It felt so warm! I wasn't sure how, but they had managed to get an electric blanket working to heat me up quickly. It felt like heaven had wrapped itself around me. It was a wonder that the ice around us hadn't melted, either that or I was feeling much colder than I had let myself to believe.

Edward sighed, as if what he was going to tell me was something grave or something he has kept a secret for a long time. Guess which I thought it was?

"It is a long story, I had not asked to become a vampire, believe it or not. When I was young, the Spanish influenza had been killing off whole families in America." Spanish Influenza? How long ago was that? I couldn't imagine. "My father died first, being the first to have caught the horrible disease. My mother and I were soon sent to the hospital, or what qualified as a hospital back then, but it was already too late. Carlisle told me that my mother seemed to know who and what he was, for my mother asked him to save me in any way he could. She hadn't wanted me to die when I was only seventeen. Carlisle promised her that he would, he would save me in any way he could, but it was too late for me. There was only one way of saving me, by making me immortal. It was painful, I remember that much. Beyond that, it is a blur and I can't tell you much. I was very delirious, I must've been moments from death when Carlisle realised he couldn't wait any longer before I was lost. I was the first person he had changed into a vampire, so he told me. I am now over a hundred years old, yet I have not looked a day over seventeen my whole life. I feel mentally older, my generation of seventeen is completely different to the generation who are seventeen now. I was taught with different class."

So, that was how he became a vampire. He hadn't chosen it out of some selfish desire to live forever or to become more powerful and be able to prove himself better than anybody else like most other terrible villains seem to do in Hollywood films.

Edward smiled slightly in apology, "I am sorry, I'm trying to get across of why I was acting like I was when I first found you. It is not an excuse, before you say anything." He took a deep breath and I knew it was going to be a tough one to take in. "Carlisle soon became attached to a female after he trained me to be stable enough around human life. You understand that the first few months of vampiric life we crave human blood like a drug dealer craves his own narcotics. That was Esme, Carlisle had caught her in the hospital after she had tried to kill herself. She had recently lost her children and she was unable to take life anymore, but the second Carlisle set his eyes upon her, he had to save her. That's what the bond does, only a vampire can feel it. No matter the consequences, even at the price of her hating him forever, he had to save her life, because she was the only one for him. Losing your mate is the worst thing you can ever encounter in any life."

"That's why I had to save you," Edward continued, smiling but I could swear, if he were human, there'd surely be a tear in those shining eyes of his. They were... adorable... _deplorable. _Absolutely deplorable. "I couldn't let half of my soul be ripped apart in front of my eyes by my biologically worst enemy. Especially the same one that killed who I consider to be my mother and father and chased us out of the comfortable homes we lived in. I couldn't let him take another thing, one of the only things, that I cared about in this world away from me ever again."

The scary thing was, was Edward said this with such sincerity in his eyes that there was no possible way that he was lying, unless he was the best liar in the world. Edward Masen, or Cullen, seemed to be many things, but lying didn't appear to be one of them. The recognition I had seen in Jacob's eyes before he had shape shifted proved enough to me that he at least told the truth that Jacob had known him before that encounter. He wasn't a random vampire that had come to steal a girl, he was a vampire that Jacob had seen before.

I didn't know what to think, apparently the family I had been staying with all my life, from Edward's story, were liars, they had accidently killed a girl, a complete freak accident, and had pinned the blame onto the vampire family. Because of the lie, they had been exposed to the public as monsters, thrown out of their homes and treated like the monsters they soon thought themselves to be. What was I to believe? The wolves were a selfish group, running on almost pure instinct alone, they were closer to their animal counterparts than the vampires so far have proven themselves to be.

I took a deep breath, there really was no choice in the matter. "What will happen when I turn? Will I still be myself?"

Edward smiled, reassuringly. "I have not changed in the last hundred years, I am the same Edward that almost succumbed to the Spanish Influenza. We are stuck in stone. You may feel wild, the need for blood will be great, but I will stop you, if that is what you wish."

Again, I had to take a deep breath, to prepare myself for this moment. I nodded. "I'd rather go willingly than have it taken from me, immortality can't be all that bad."

Edward motioned to the bed, telling me subtly to lie down. "You will struggle, there will be other vampires coming here, you will be in pain as each one of your nerves dies over and over again and transforms into something different. You are changing species, essentially, it will be painful, but I will be there every step of the way to make it more bearable, I promise you."

How sweet, but it didn't comfort me in the least, all I was glad for was that I could at least try for peace between both sides again, having seen both sides of their stories. Living forever was going to change much of my life, I didn't realise how much, but I wasn't sure I would ever be prepared for it. Lying down, stiff as a board, I went white as a sheet as Edward's fangs sunk into my neck and soon, pain was all I knew as I burst into flames with the searing heats of the sun for days on end.

* * *

Noticing that fanfiction spell check keeps going off on me. Oh yeah, I'm British therefore I spell wrong. Bloody fanfiction has worse spell checking than Word. It's nice it's here, but it's more a hindrance than a help for me. Ah well, I hope other people use it well~

Hope you enjoyed the chapter~ I may have changed the characters around or seem uncertain and it seems pieced together weirdly, you're probably right. Maybe one day I'll go back and fix it when I have the proper time and energy. Hopefully! Anyhow, hope you've enjoyed the chapter!

~Blackie


End file.
